


Sanditon Sea Breezes

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Sanditon Regency Timeframe-Continuance of Season 1Sidolette HEA
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Edward Denham, Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 62
Kudos: 96





	1. Prologues

**Author's Note:**

> So, looking back I realize I haven't written anything on how to fix the ending of season 1.
> 
> This is just a stab in the dark. Please don't hate me my friends of Babington!
> 
> If anyone is interested in seeing how this leads to a Sidolette ending, let me know. Otherwise, this just maybe another never ending story.
> 
> Prologues-An update to where some of our favorite characters are at and introduction of some new ones

Prologue-Willingden, approximately three months after the wedding of Lord Babington and Miss Denham

If anyone would have told Mr. or Mrs. Heywood six months ago that they would have Lady Worchester in their small farming village of Willingden, they would had laughed at you along with all twelve of their children. However, a small carriage accident and a lack of attention to detail about town names, Mr. Tom Parker had gone to the wrong town to find his illusive doctor for his seaside resort of Sanditon. 

This had set off a chain of events that neither parents had prepared their children for. Their arrival of their eldest daughter, Charlotte, had been slightly unexpectant despite it being the end of the season. Charlotte had delighted the family with her tales of sea bathing machines, gales, dances at the assembly and all sorts of things one not seen in Willingden. Her father had noticed her excitement when she spoke about things in Sanditon, but somewhat a little deflated about some of its residents.

He had commented it to his wife one morning not long after Charlotte’s return. “What do you think happened to our Lottie?” He asked as they took a stroll together in their garden.

Mrs. Heywood gave him a pointed look. “What do you think happened to her? You know as much as I that Lottie has always been one always craving to learn more about the   
world around her. You cannot expect her to return the same girl. I am afraid Mr. Heywood that you sent a young innocent mind into the world. If she had returned the same girl, I would be worried that something terrible had happened to her.”

“You are right my dear. She has changed. I do not think she will ever be content with Willingden. Her path lies elsewhere now. She will need to determine that herself though. Knowing my Lottie, she is realizing that herself. Come, let us head back to the house.” Mr. Heywood patted his wife’s hand on his arm as they walked back towards the house.

Lady Worchester requested to speak with Charlotte in a small drawing room, and they consented leaving them together. “You can have no idea I am here.” Susan said to her friend’s look of disbelief. “A report most alarming reached me finally after my visit to Paris with my friend.”

Charlotte gave her half a smile. 

“Why did you not write to me?”

Charlotte let out a small sigh and shook her head sadly. “What is there to be done? I cannot expect things to be resolved by a flash of a magic wand. He must marry her. The debt is too high. Even I could not be happy if Tom were in the debtor’s prison and his wife and children left in the cold.”

“Well then, as I said before my poor girl, the race has not yet been run. Do you want to stay here or are you willing to run your race?”

Charlotte looked at her confusingly. “What can I possibly do? I have no money, no connections.”

Susan let out a huff. “My dear girl. You have a lot to learn and not much time to learn it. I can get you prepared, but it will require endurance. You may have loss a battle, but the war has just begun. If you are willing, then with the proper connections, you will simply regroup.”

Charlotte let out a choked-out laugh, thinking of when the children had called her Admiral Heywood. Charlotte looked at Susan.

“Are you still in love with him?” Susan asked lowly. She studied Charlotte as she quietly reflected about it.

“Yes.”

Susan smiled at her and patted her knee. “Then, let us speak with your parents. We must not delay.”

Prologue-A gentleman’s club in London, six months after a tragedy

Mr. Crowe glanced around the room. His usual club brought him a moment of tranquility as he would sit with Lord Babington and Parker. However, of late, Parker spent most nights fighting and drinking, or more appropriately, drinking and fighting which were not ever a good combination when one was placing bets. The season was going to be starting soon, which meant Parker was bound to start being dragged to all sorts of society events around the ton as he was paraded around by Mrs. Campion. Her prized stallion. 

A gentleman of money and handsomely good looks, Mrs. Campion was really most concerned about was his looks. Which was probably why she lectured Parker daily that he needed to stop fighting. Would not want to get that precious looking face to be messed up, especially before the wedding.

Babbers had returned from the trip to France and all things Esther. His friend had gone quite mad about the adventure. So much so, he rarely found himself out of the house. Ah married life, Crowe saying silently as he sighed. If that is what it was between Parker and Babington, then he must himself already be married.

Mr. Crowe took a long drink contemplating thing when a familiar face appeared before him. “All alone Mr. Crowe?”

“Do my eyes deceive me?” He said amusingly towards the familiar blonde lady in front of him. “I thought you had fallen off the face of the earth.”

Clara let out a chuckle. “I might have well. Although, I am content these days.”

“Back in London then?”

Clara let out a reserved smile. “Just doing some business Mr. Crowe. My husband and I are set to return to the country.” Mr. Crowe glanced around trying to see if he could identify such a creature. “He is not here, if that is who you are looking for.”

“What brings you to London?”

“I have some debts, one particular, that I wish to repay.” She hesitated momentarily. “Two, actually.” She handed him back his lost pocket watch. “I am terribly sorry. I was not in a particularly good place at that time.”

He studied her reserved. “I thank you for at least returning it to me. I thought it lost forever.” His great-great grandfather’s watch that had been passed down to the men in his family, a most treasured piece. “So, what other debt are you out to repay?”

She smiled at him. “For that Mr. Crowe, I am needing your assistance.”

He looked at her skeptically. “And why should I help you after everything?”

Clara let out a sigh. “I know I have a lot to make up for. However, I need to repay my cousin and her husband.”

“And what could you possible offer to repay that debt?”

“It’s all that I can offer. The offer is there. Whether or not it is accepted only time will tell.” Intrigued, Mr. Crowe leaned forward while Clara spoke lowly towards him.

Prologue-Queensberry, a year and a half ago

Belle smiled towards her father as she spurred her horse to close the distance between them. She had given him a head start on his new stallion, who the stable master had stated was ready to start running the races. Of late, despite the slight tension at family meals, he had endeavor to spend more time with his daughter. Her short holiday from studying abroad had allowed her to pay a visit.

They crossed the finish line laughing as Belle sat taller in the saddle and patted her horse. “I believe you owe me old man!”

“It is not nice to address your father so!” He said teasingly.

“I can’t help it if all those fancy classes haven’t taught me any manners!”

“Oh, Belle what am I going to do with you?” He smiled proudly at his daughter. They handed their reigns to the stable hands and walked back towards the house. “We must get   
you looking presentable before your mother comes home.” Belle rolled her eyes.

“Yes, heaven forbid someone sees me in my gentleman’s attire! The scandal of it all.”

Her father laughed. “You know in London the ton would be wagging their tongues at even the suggestion.”

“Maybe I could start a new fashion trend?”

He shook his head towards his daughter. “You don’t need fashion for that my darling. The ton will probably talk about you regardless.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “Yes, the very eligible young lady from Queensberry who has no manners, an unbridled tongue and terrible fashion sense. I’m sure all the sensible young men will be lining up in no time.”

“Well, you could settle for some poor sap needing money.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “Would it be just too much to ask for someone who would actually indulge my bad habits? He can have my money,” she smiled shyly at her father, “some of it anyway. I do have a lifestyle to maintain.” Her father laughed out loud.

“Heaven help the man that is willing to let you stay wild. You are a fearsome creature, my Belle. I shall only part you to someone worthy of you.”

She let out a small sigh. “Then, I should truly be happy father knowing you will approve of my choice.” She gave him a wink. “Now, if I can just get my mother to stop interfering with my selection process.”

Prologue-London, prior to the start of the season

Mrs. Campion scoured the news from the ton as she looked through the London Times as well as the post piling up regarding various social events for the season. She let out a loud sigh as she snapped her fingers for a refill of her tea at the table.

Sidney’s behavior was getting appalling. It had taken a lot of convincing that his behavior was due to his friend’s own problems. Honestly, if she had known what she knew now what she did not know when she arrived back in London, she would not have even glanced at Sidney Parker. He was an absolute mess between his business in Sanditon and his friends, whom she had thought at least one was the more sensible one.

A foot man entered, and Eliza glanced up. “Mrs. Williams to see you.”

Eliza looked at Caroline as she walked in. Eliza waived to the maid to fetch another cup of tea for her friend. “You look positively radiant.” Eliza said politely although secretly glad to know she was not of the same condition.

Caroline placed her hand on her growing stomach. “If you say so. I don’t know how I am to get through this season without looking like a beached whale.”

“It’s barely noticeable.” Eliza said plainly.

Caroline grimaced. “Well, come a few months, it won’t be. I do hope there will not be any more delays in your wedding. Although, if you ask me, I think you cast your line too soon.”

Eliza looked at her. “What do you mean?”

Caroline looked at her and giggled. “You have not heard?” Caroline paused. “The Duke of Queensberry will be attending London this year. They say not only is he bringing an entourage with him, but he is looking for a wife. A wife of a duke!” Caroline sat her cup of tea back down. “I knew I should had waited.”

Eliza let out a small gasp of disbelief. “And just how do you think you would get in those spheres? I have all this money and I still can’t seem to get above the lower lords.”

Caroline giggled. “That’s the best part of my news. I heard that some in his entourage socializes in the lower ton. Apparently, in to assist in searching for potential ladies that may normally get overlooked that his grace might find interesting. My sister in law, Jane, hopes to introduce her younger sisters, Kitty and Mary. Apparently, the entourage is to be at the ball this week.”

Eliza smiled brightly at her. “Well, then we shall look our best Caroline. There is no reason not to tour the stables to ensure there is not a better horse. What do you know of this Duke?”

Caroline smiled. “The usual. Handsome, tall, very pleasing, but more importantly, extraordinarily rich. He has no other brothers to share his inheritance. He has one sister, who will from my understanding, have a substantial dowry, but she is away at boarding school.”

“That is unfortunate that she is not here for us to be acquaintance with. Oh well, lets us see if we can figure out just who is part of this entourage for us to get familiar with.”


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meeting-Mrs. Campion is looking for a introduction to the Duke of Queensberry, but gets derailed to attend a lower function. However, a small connection is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, for us Babington and Esther fans...I'm sorry!

The Meeting

Lord Babington stood gravely near Parker. The two of them were two peas in a pod. Mrs. Campion paraded him around London like a prized stallion, telling everyone of their lost and found love. A second chance of true happiness with their engagement. Babington could tell that Sidney was not of the same mind, especially as time waned on.

Babington was suffering from the loss of his wife. Married only three months, Esther had been thrown off a horse during her beginning stages of pregnancy. He lost both wife and child. He was now nearing another six months of his loss. Crowe was his usual jovial self. He was there to drink, carouse and make an ass of himself. He was the only entertaining thing that Babington and Parker could even mildly find entertaining this evening.

Babington glanced over to his sister, Augusta, who was speaking to someone he was not familiar with. His parents had gone on holiday and left her there with him. They insisted he escort her to her events as this was her first year into society. Babington looked at Crowe. “Who is that talking with Augusta?”

“How am I supposed to know? There are more people than should legally be allowed to be.” Crowe was particularly disgruntled this evening.

Babington let out a sigh and dragged them over there. By the time they made it through the crowd, another young lady showed up was approaching. Dressed just as nice as many among them, but without the accoutrements to the hair. She simply wore her braid to one side down to one side of her chest. Babington had felt a small pang, remembering how Esther would wear a similar style.

Augusta spied her brother arrive the same time as the new face. “Brother.” She gave him a smile. “May I present Lord Jennings?” Babington overlooked the fact she had ditched her chaperone, which was him.

Babington inclined his head towards the man who had turned to look at the lady approaching. “Airy! What are you doing here?”

“Shush, I’m not trying to cause a ruckus here. Susan would not be happy.” 

Lord Jennings pulled her into a hug. “I thought you were at boarding school.”

Ariel rolled her eyes. “I’m on extended holiday.” He gave her a skeptical look. “Don’t judge me Jester.” She mused at him. She barely glanced at the others standing next to Jester’s friend.

“May I present, Miss Augusta Babington. Her brother Lord Babington.” Jester looked at Babington to do the other introductions.

“Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe.” Crowe was humored by her, but of course he was drinking.

Ariel put her eyes back on Sidney and gave him a judgmental glare. “Mr. Sidney Parker?”

Sidney was not in the mood for whatever this girl was getting at. He tossed his back his drink.

“Miss Charlotte’s friend from Sanditon?” Sidney snapped into the conversation instantly. He had not heard anything about her since their proper parting on the sea cliffs. Ariel said with an inquisitive look.

Sidney restudied the lady and got a softer expression on his face. “You know Char-Miss Heywood?”

Ariel gave him a little smirk. “We were at the boarding school together, well until I had a slight disagreement with the chancellor.”

Crowe studied her. “What kind of disagreement?”

Ariel gave him a funny look. “The kind that allows me to take a holiday Mr. Crowe.”

“You are?” Sidney asked her.

“Oh, my apologies,” Jester said with a grin. “This is”

“Ariel, or Airy, to my friends. I believe any friend of Charlotte can be put on that list.”

“Sidney!” Sidney cringed as Mrs. Campion called him out. She gave the lady a glance up and down. “Making new friends?” She said in a slight sneer as she twirled her glass of champagne around and decided the girl was of little consequence.

Ariel smirked towards the lady. “You must be Mrs. Campion. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Eliza gave her a look over again. “What is the topic of discussion?”

Ariel twirled the glass in her fingers. “Racing.”

“Racing?”

“Hm, yes I was just discussing how it is always best to bring a fresh filly to a race.”

Mrs. Campion’s face faltered a tad and Sidney felt a shift in her grasp on his arm.

“The Duke of Queensberry always enjoys a good race. We usually disagree though. I find though that after a few years though it best to put some of them out to pasture. They just can’t keep up.”

Mrs. Campion was flustered. “I have no idea. Miss?”

Ariel smiled towards her.

“Ah, Lady Belle, Mrs. Campion.” Lord Jennings answered for Ariel. Ariel took her glass and mocked salute towards Mrs. Campion.

“Please excuse me.” Ariel said with a little glee as she walked off towards her escort.

Sidney could feel the tension in his arm from Eliza. She seethed at him. “Why didn’t you warn me? That was not a proper introduction Sidney.”

“To be fair Mrs. Campion, our own introduction was unconventional.”

She glared at him and walked off, leaving him there with his friends.

“Sorry if Airy got you in any trouble there Parker. She likes to tend to rock the boat.” Jester said with a smile.

“I’d say.” Crowe crooned.

“Why does she go by Ariel?” Babington asked.

“My fault I’m afraid. I cast her in a play about a mermaid a few years ago. It just took among her good friends. It was a little joke, but she just ran with it.”

“Play?” Sidney asked.

“Ah, yes. My family owns the London Theater. Getting ready for another production, which Miss Babington was inquiring about when you came up on us.”

Crowe glanced slightly at Babington. “Any more mermaids?”

Jester laughed. “I’m afraid not Mr. Crowe. Maybe, a musical knowing Airy is back in town. Care to audition for a part?” Jester smirked towards him.


	3. Babington Hall-Boarding House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington Hall-Babington reflects on his life
> 
> Boarding School-History of when Charlotte met Belle

Babington Hall

Babington sat in his study, like he did most nights, drinking long into the night to put forth the memory of Esther. However, tonight the drink sat mostly in the glass and instead he stared out into the fireplace. Augusta had already come in and gave him a kiss goodnight.

He had read plenty of books about getting over the loss of a spouse, but there really was not any good advice. He knew sooner or later; he would have to pretend that he still did not love Esther and find a wife to do his family duty. His mother had tried to talk to him gently, of course, that in time, he will find someone to comfort him. He doubted it. Esther had been hard to find initially.

The ride back to Babington Hall, by way of Bedford Place, was a discussion of Lord Jennings and his acquaintance Lady Belle or Ariel or whatever to call her. Babington, sat back and let the others discuss it among themselves on how exactly she knew Charlotte, what boarding school she was referring to and Parker was trying to figure out what other information he could glean from her in regards to Charlotte.

It was obvious that Lady Belle was on the side of Charlotte. How that could help Parker out, there were no good speculations. Heck, they were not even sure how to find her after she had wandered away from them. Babington frowned in his glass. Why in the world was he even thinking about her? He finished his glass. It just had to be the hair braided down the side. The color, he had to admit, was a tad darker than Esther’s. He slammed the glass down. He should be thinking about his wife, not some whisp of a girl.  
He stomped off towards his bed chamber and laid down. He had a busy day tomorrow and needed some sleep.

Boarding School-Before the Season

Charlotte stood in front of the Chancellor. Chancellor Davis was an older man and did not like to be contradicted. Women were expected to learn their roles there. She had arrived at the boarding school, sent by Lady Susan to learn some things before her introduction to society, alone. A lot of the young ladies looked down on her, especially when they learned she was just a farm girl.

Except for Belle. Belle had found her knee deep in the boarding school’s library and offered her a lemon cake, without the caretaker’s notice. Belle had talked to her about her family’s love of horse racing, to include Arabian Stallions, and growing up out of the normal society norms. They shared a love of books, although Belle was not familiar with Heraclitus. Charlotte informed her to be a kindred spirit that she would read some of his works. In return, Belle helped her perfect her riding astride a horse, to include jumping and dressing.

Belle was little bit like Charlotte, or more like Charlotte, she mused to herself. She gave her opinions and assumptions out freely without any filter. Charlotte had to bite her tongue when Belle had imitated the Chancellor a few days after the gentleman’s arrival while they were in their room late at night.

Charlotte wrote to Alison about the incident, wishing she could part the story to Sidney as well, knowing how well he would love to hear about another girl that gave out her opinions so freely. That night brought tears to her eyes, and Belle had heard her cry just a little. The next day, in their free evening, Belle had sat her upon a horse and the two ladies rode on the grounds of the boarding school.

Belle told her of her misfortune, meaning having to marry some lord upon completion of boarding school. Her mother informed her under no uncertainty that she was expected to do so. Belle’s philosophy of course was if she never finished boarding school, then perhaps she could postpone the inevitable. Besides, what man would ever marry a lady that generally just said what she wanted to say.

Charlotte spoke of her time in Sanditon and of her friend Susan. She did not know why she felt so comfortable telling her things like she would if it was Alison. Charlotte only concluded it was because she was a stranger there and far from home. Much like Georgiana when she had arrived at Sanditon when they had offered each other friendship. Charlotte hoped though, unlike Georgiana, Belle was not likely to run off to meet someone like Otis Molyneaux.

Over several weeks, their friendship grew stronger and she found out her friend was a daughter of a duke. Her brother had been awarded the title, due to her father’s death last year, and soon he would be making the rounds into London society. She spoke fondly of her brother, telling of his antics that reminded her of some of Arthur’s personality mixed with Mr. Crowe. Again, Charlotte found herself speaking about Sanditon, which led to the fire and the great disaster of Mrs. Campion.

“Miss Heywood,” Chancellor Davis started gravely, “do I need to remind you of this great opportunity Lady Worchester has granted you. This school is a very advantageous institution and highly competitive. Do you know how many mothers would kill to have the opportunity to send their daughters here?”

Charlotte just shook her head.

He let out an expurgated sigh. “No, I suppose not. Lady Belle, who would normally be considered a very well-suited connection, is unreliable and unsteady at this time. I would   
highly suggest that you find some other young ladies to make your acquaintances with.”

Charlotte gave him a look to disagree with him. “I admit she does seem a little energetic,” Charlotte thought about Georgiana and her show down with Lady D over marriage, “but she’s a good person.”

“Nonetheless, I suggest caution on with whom you make friends with.” Chancellor Davis gave her a look. “You are dismissed Miss Heywood.”

Charlotte left the room irritated that the man implied she was not a good of character. Granted, she did try to see the best in people, even if she really did not want to. Is that not why she gave Mrs. Campion the benefit of the doubt that she still loved Sidney? Not feeling talkative, Charlotte had gone for a walk through the garden. The garden pathway led towards a small river with a small bridge. She felt a pull towards Sanditon and the time when she came across Sidney with the children playing with the boats and her heart felt a pang.

She had been out this way plenty of times, however she observed Belle standing on the bridge. She had a post in her hand as her arms were crossed over her body and by the stance, Charlotte realized it had been bad news. Charlotte remembered a time when she came across Georgiana on the sea cliffs and let out a sigh. It seemed even time and distance were not helping with moving away from the memories that haunted her.

“Belle?” Charlotte said lightly as she approached. She watched her friend dry her eyes before turning towards her friend.

Belle gave Charlotte a smile. “I see you survived Chancellor Davis.”

“Are you alright?”

Putting on a brave front, Belle looked at Charlotte. “I will be. It is just news from London, that is all.”

“If you would like to talk about it,”

Belle gave her a polite smile. “Perhaps some other time.” She turned to overlook the river again. “Right now, I just would like to pretend the world does not exist.”

Charlotte took her hand to overlook the river. “I can agree with that.” The two friends stood looking over the bridge to the river below each lost in their own thoughts.


	4. Subjective Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subjective Art-A chance encounter

Subjective Art-After the ball

Belle sat in front of one of her favorite paintings by Monet, the water lily pond, as it reminded her of the little garden back home in Queensberry. Her mother insisted she stay in London for the time being, which Belle understood it meant she was supposed to scour the society to find a potential suitable husband. Lady Darling would probably have her social calendar devised to meet the most eligible of them, especially since she was related to Lady Worchester.

Belle had managed to dunk out of the house while Lady Darling was still asleep. There was one good thing of being a young person and that was being able to out fox the hound. Belle almost let out a small smile, until she remembered why she was hiding to begin with. It was too bad Charlotte was not here for her to attend all these things, but as Belle had gotten herself in trouble and dismissed before she could let her friend know, she only had herself to blame for flying solo.

It was pure chance that she had managed to run into three of the characters from Charlotte’s story about Sanditon, although most of it revolved around Mr. Parker. The other two were just briefly mentioned. She did not stick around having heard of Mrs. Campion’s wanting to climb the social ladder. She had heard the lady complaining about not having a way to meet the Duke of Queensberry formally. The lady certainly did not lack any aspirations of greatness. Belle had to admit Mr. Parker was quite easy on the eyes, but she did not see the charmer that Charlotte did.

As much as she would prefer to stay hidden in the museum, she knew she would have to move along at some point. She got up to leave when she heard her name.

“Lady Belle?” She turned back around and found Lord Babington looking towards her, with his sister, who had called her.

She gave them a polite smile and a curtsey. “Miss Babington, Lord Babington.”

Augusta looked at the painting. “Are you an admirer of Monet?”

“I’m am an admirer of just about any of them, especially if it allows me to escape the confines of my governess.” Belle said with a little laugh.

Augusta’s eyes grew big. “You are unescorted?”

“A bad habit I’m afraid. Your brother should really be more selective of your acquaintances.” She said teasingly, just briefly glancing at Babington. “And you?”

“I’m here for an art class.”

“Well, then don’t let me keep you.”

Babington watch her start walking away.

“You know I’ll be busy for at least an hour.” Augusta said to her brother watching him process the information. “Was not your friend trying to figure out how to find her?” Babington looked at his sister hesitantly. “She’s not going to bite you Babington.” He rewarded her with an eyeroll.

“Fine, but don’t go disappearing on me.” 

She gave him a funny smile. “I wouldn’t dream of it, brother.” Augusta watched as her brother started weaving around the people to catch Belle.

He finally managed to catch up to her without having to yell. “Lady Belle,” he said not too loudly to draw attention.

Belle stopped to look to see who had called her as the voice was not very recognizable. She gave him a perplexed look.

Once he got close to her though, Babington was not quite sure about himself. The pause was embarrassing. “Sorry, but I was wondering if you could tell me how to get a hold of Miss Heywood?”

Belle crossed her arms across her body. “I thought you were acquaintances. Am I missing some part of the story?”

Babington slightly flushed from embarrassment. This was really Parker’s problem, not his, although he would not be a good friend if he did not at least get involved. “Well, I’ll be the first to admit I’m not up to speed with the whole debacle.” He noticed a frown in between her eyes, and it gave the impression he was going to have to explain why. He was not ready to talk about that yet. No, his family and true friends knew, even most of his acquaintances. Strangers, though, not at all. But at the same time, even he did not necessarily want the explanation coming by way of a third party.

Still though, not quite ready. “I’ve been out of the country for a bit.” A true statement. He had tried to take a bit of a tour of France, knowing it had been something Esther had wanted to do but they had not quite made it on their honeymoon.

He could feel her studying him as if she were determining if he were telling the truth or weaving some story.

“I thought any friend of Charlotte was a friend of yours as well?” He asked directing the thought pattern a different way.

“It’s not very gentlemanly to throw one’s words back at them.” She said in such a way that Babington laughed, and it caught him off guard. It had been so long.

“Desperate times require desperate measures Lady Belle.”

There was the furled look again. “I wasn’t aware these were desperate times Lord Babington, at least for my Charlotte.” Belle glanced around noticing the conversation was being observed by a small trickle of people, which she did not need to be getting announced to the ton. She glanced back at him. “Well, I am on my way to an appointment not too far from here. Care to stretch your legs for a minute and explain it to me?” Not that being outside together was great, but it could just look a little more less conspicuous.


	5. Darlington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darlington-Belle speaks a little with Lord Darling

Darlington

Belle arrived back at the Darling Estate after her morning excursion and fully expected a tongue lashing from Lady Darling. Instead of that she preferred, Lady Darling insisted she practice the piano forte for the same among of time she had been out of the house without a proper chaperone. To Lady Darling’s dismay though, she had not prefaced what type of music she was going to be required to practice.

So, instead of the traditional Mozart, Beethoven or even Bach, Belle played the Burlesque music and the kind found in gentlemen clubs throughout London (thanks to her association with Lord Jennings). Lady Darling complained loudly for a good ten minutes, but when Belle continued, Lady Darling sought reinforcements from Lord Darling. Lord Darling though, upon hearing both sides of the argument, concluded that since it was not explicit on the music to be played, that either Lady Darling let her continue or terminate the punishment.

Lady Darling glared at the young lady for a full five minutes before leaving her laughing husband with her and a good hour later finally consented in ceasing the nonsense, especially when there was a group of polite society coming for tea. Lord Darling knew that he would certainly hear about it later, but it amused him too far to let it pass up.  
Lord Darling, though in return of his assistance, declared Lady Belle to accompany him while he toured the grounds to look at the horses.

“You know, if this is supposed to be some sort of worst punishment than playing the piano forte, you are sadly mistaken even if I’m sitting side saddle Lord Darling.” Belle said lightly to her host as they rode out.

“Not punishment at all, my darling. I know how well versed you are in horsemanship and quite frankly, Lady Darling has long given up riding, so I do not get much lady companionship on the grounds. Your father endured your mother’s tongue lashings for quite some time with his indulgence in letting a young lady as yourself spend so much time with the horses verses learning proper etiquette. It would be a dishonor to him if I were to let such experience go to waste.”

“Lord Darling, I get the feeling you are trying to butter me up like a turkey.”

Lord Darling laughed uproarishly. “I would not know anything about the proper way of preparing a turkey, but it appears that maybe you managed to pick up a few things at boarding school.”

“Not quite as much as my mother would hope I can assure you, unless you factor in how to irritate school chancellors, make friends with the staff, how to keep a poker face and how to count cards.” Belle said in a teasing manner.

“I certainly hope you don’t tell her.”

“I’m afraid while most of the extracurricular activities can be denied, the seething letter from the chancellor was unavoidable. I heard about it for a good few days before she decided to just ship me here in retaliation.”

Lord Darling let out a small gasp. “You know she didn’t send you here in retaliation for the incident at boarding school.”

“Oh, it just happens to be coincidence with London’s season for her subtle way to remind me to get married.”

“She just wants you to be happy.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “Oh, yes, because being married is exactly what will make me happy.”

“You weren’t always this cynical towards marriage.”

Belle let out a sigh. “Yeah, well call it a byproduct of my education.” Lord Darling did not know what to make of that and dropped the sore subject.

“So, just where did you make your great escape this morning?”

“I went to the art museum where I stared at watercolors until my eyes were done bleeding.” Silent tears, Belle said to herself.

“Anything interesting catch your attention.”

“I’m afraid not. It was a rather mundane adventure. Perhaps next time, I shall try the racetrack. There should be bound to be more excitement there. Definitely bound to have better specimens.” Lord Darling laughed hard.

“You are too severe upon those of my kind.”

“Doubtful Lord Darling. Those tend to know there place in life with either the bit or the whip.”

He let out a sigh. “You certainly have a way with words Belle.”

“So, I have been told.”

“I am to understand then you want a husband you can prance around and look pretty?”

“I don’t recall saying I wanted a husband at all.”

“I don’t think you wish to become a spinster either. Even your own father would not have wanted that.”

“Perhaps he should have thought of that before he raised a hellion or departed this mortal coil without my consent.” Belle said it a little more bitterly than she intended to. 

“Forgive me. It weighs on my mind these days.”

“Yes, I would expect that it does.”


	6. One-Sided Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington talks with Parker about getting help from a new friend

One-sided Conversations

Babington was escorted into the study at Bedford Place. Amazingly, Sidney was looking a little bit more presentable than normal of late.

“Babington, what brings you to Bedford Place?” Sidney asked pouring them both a glass before sitting in a large armchair.

“I ran into an acquaintance this morning taking Augusta to her art class.”

“They wishing to invest large sums in Sanditon?”

Babington let out a sigh. “Well, I don’t know if the meeting was that successful.” Sidney gave him a perplex looked. “I ran into Lady Belle or Ariel or whatever it is you want to call her.”

Sidney reluctantly asked, “Did she mention Char-Miss Heywood?”

“We discussed Miss Heywood. Apparently, Miss Heywood must not be aware of the pending arrangements, nor was Lady Belle under the impression of your possible intentions the night of the ball.”

“Did you tell her?”

“No, I did not think it was my place. I told her about the fire and how you wished circumstances could be different and would be if there was a way to increase investors in Sanditon.”

Sidney filled up his glass and let out a sigh. “It seems that despite everything, I am destine to become one of those men who marry for money and for nothing else.”

“There is still time.”

“Precious little, unless I find a way to post pone it some more and without it looking so obvious.”

“Perhaps you could speak with Lady Belle and see if see if there is something, she might be able to assist with. I did at least find out where she you can find her.” Sidney let out a breath. “She is staying with Lord Darling.”

“Did she come across as wanting to help?”

Babington let out a breath. “I’m not exactly in tune with women these days Parker.” Sidney glanced at his friend.

Parker had seen truly little of his friend the last few months, mostly because for the most part Babington was walled in his own study lamenting his own life since his return from France. “I’m sorry Babington. You really shouldn’t be worrying about my own affairs.”

“Yes, well I would not be a very good friend if I didn’t try to assist.” Not to mention Esther would not be happy if he did not try to assist her true friend. Their short friendship had been enduring. It was sad to think that in that short amount of time was the happiest of Esther’s life. “Besides, at least one of us deserves to be happy. I do not know if Crowe could handle the both of us like this for much longer. I heard him the other day actually talking about settling down.”

“Desperate times these are.”

“Which is what I said to Belle.”

Sidney raised his eyebrow at Babington.

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m afraid it is the liquor making my head fuzzy.”

“Yes, and as much as I would love to finish the bottle with you, I’m expected at home for Augusta.”

“It’s horrible having responsibilities.” Sidney thought of another conversation that felt so long ago when Crowe talked about his ward Georgiana. The day after the cove incident. Sidney almost let out a groan.

Babington decided to stop by the graveyard on the way home. He had not made it yesterday due to attending the ball, but he still went most days. He was deep in thought when the carriage took him to the mausoleum. Stepping into the building, Babington sat on the bench and spoke to her.

He spent a good amount of time there, most of it in silence. The part not in silence, he talked to Esther about needing to help Parker out of his situation that he was clearly not a willing or happy partner to Mrs. Campion. He talked about to her about his parents leaving Augusta in his tender care while they went on a holiday. The last part of the conversation was the hardest. He knew that upon their return, his mother would once again broach the subject of having a legitimate heir. He would have to at the very least at least try to put himself out there. He was not sure how emotionally he was or would ever be prepared for that. Of course, being a widower and a man of the peerage, he was sure there were still mothers who would overlook it, especially since he had no heir. He felt that he was not ever going to be able to perform his husbandly duties properly.

Getting himself back under control emotionally, he stepped out of the mausoleum, and realized he had kept them longer than normal. Looking for his driver, he found him watching another patron of the graveyard with an amused look. Babington gave him a perplexing look for an explanation as what was so funny. Thomas, the driver, smiled and nodded across the way. “It seems times are changing in London.”

“What do you mean Thomas?”

“I mean, I heard of women dressing in men’s clothing, but I actually hadn’t seen anyone actually do it. I thought my wife was talking nonsense.”

Babington glanced back to the patron. “So, you believe him to be her?” Babington squinted his eyes, however as it was getting dark, he could not tell much from afar.

Thomas chuckled. “I don’t believe, sir. I am fairly confident.”

Babington muttered an obscenity. What in the world was going on in London these days? To make matters worse, he doubted he could just pretend not to know what his driver had imparted on him. To complicate it, he or she was in a section for the peerage. A lady on horseback, late in the day, in London, of all places. Even if she were some lord’s mistress, his conscious would not allow him not to intervene.

Giving Thomas instructions to bring the carriage over that way, Babington walked the small path between the locations. Finding Lady Belle standing at the grave marker, well Babington was beginning to understand Parker’s situation with the ubiquitous Miss Heywood.


	7. Jumping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle reflects on her behavior

Jumping

Belle urged her horse faster through the jumps. Lord Darling’s course was different than home, but she still felt confident knowing her horse was the same horse she had since she had turned twelve. Some of the jockeys had frowned upon her joining them until she shut them up with a wager. Some of the grumbling was because she was a girl, her heard remarks about her clothes-which were masculine, and her horse being too much of a beast compared to their own.

Lady Darling would undoubtedly insist on capital punishment when she heard about Belle’s latest escape. It was not her fault Lord Darling had brought up her father’s death. It would only make sense she would go visit the gravesite. Going late in the afternoon, on horseback in gentlemen attire with her hair piled under her top hat, she knew many would not give her a second glance, especially in a graveyard.

She had been minding her own business, which she figured was some sort of cardinal rule when one was at a graveyard paying their respects, when she arrived. Sure, she had seen the carriage outside one of the mausoleums and she had given the driver a polite nod of her head as she had gone off to visit her father’s own marker. She paid little attention to anything to any markings or decorum of the carriage. Had she been more observant, then perhaps she would had seen the look of confused humor of its’ driver upon his own realization there was a woman astride on horseback dressed inappropriately or the coat of arms belonging to a gentleman she had seen earlier in the day.

When she had turned to leave to return to Darlington, she found a pair of bewildered eyes looking, disapprovingly if she were to appropriately label them, towards her. Her business was none of his business. Which is exactly what she had told him when he insisted on escorting her back home. The conversation had been unpleasant. Hers, because she had informed him that he was not a member of her family tree either vertically or horizontally and he should refrain from trying to dictate to her. 

She should had stopped there while she was ahead since her next comment had made the final leg back to Darlington extremely uncomfortable. ‘Don’t you have a wife that you need to be harassing instead of myself?’ God, if Lady Darling had heard her last night, that alone by itself would cause her some sort of penance far greater than her attire and lack of a chaperone in the carriage. 

But as fate had dictated, he had to inform her that in fact, he did not have a wife as Lady Babington had passed nine months ago. Belle was sure the temperature in the carriage had turned frigid despite being the beginning of summer. He had not said it any manner that was despiteful or disparaging, but it would had been a little better if he had. Instead, Belle had to be shame face until the carriage had delivered her home which thankfully had not been that much longer.

Belle was so trying to focus on the course instead of yesterday’s disaster, she missed a turn and had to double back around, giving her competitors a chance to finally out pace her. Unfortunately, as she had turn around, she caught the former carriage once again driving up the lane to the house. Breaking her concentration from the course and giving into sheer mortification of her behavior or pending the fallout from it when the Darling’s were to find out, she missed judged the last jump and caused her and her horse to land in the water instead where she should had landed.

Her horse, Raven, had never been a fan of water, even since it was a colt. Once the horse had realized it was hooves deep in water, he sent Belle for a tumble and leaving her to a bath in it. Not having been thrown from a horse in a long time, Belle had failed to be quick enough to catch the motion to prevent herself from taking a full bath. She had not been quick enough either coming out of the water to prevent getting a few laughs, from the stable master to Lord Darling or his visitors. Only Lord Babington had first been a little pale at her faux pas, until Lord Darling had assisted her and ensured she had only been injured in her pride.

Leaving her with stable master, Lord Darling and his guests made way to the house leaving her to self-reflect in peace at least. Using the servants’ entrance, Belle made her way up to her room where her maid prepared a hot bath for her so she could at least remove the pond water from her. Belle was in no rush to get downstairs. No telling how much trouble she was going to be in. She could guess, and it would probably been better for her to just stayed in boarding school.

Her maid, Bess, gave her a strange look when Belle made a strange groan while sitting in the tub. Bess was an older lady and in her short time, had learned that Belle was not as fussy as some of society ladies, but she did sometimes speak too rashly, in her humble opinion. “Come now, it can’t be all that bad.”

“Oh, it is Ms. Bess. It is a complete downward spiral. I would do better if I just stayed locked up in my room. I know Lady Darling though will not allow it, despite my   
embarrassment. She will tell undoubtedly tell me its karma for my behavior and I should endeavor to be a proper lady. And that is just what is she is going to say. I can only imagine what I will be doing to make my required behavior modifications.”

“I’m sure you are just telling one of your stories.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “I wish it were. At the very least, I would not lose any sleep over it, especially my part in all of it. Feel free to leave me alone to wallow in my misery. I intend to sit here until the water turns ice cold and I look to be like an old wrinkly lady.” Bess chuckled at her but did as she requested.


	8. Speaking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington assists Parker

Speaking Out Loud

Babington found himself in the study once again looking into the fire, holding his glass of whiskey. When Thomas had mentioned a lady wearing men’s clothing, he thought his driver had been drinking out of his flask despite knowing that Thomas was not one to carry one. Walking up and finding the person in questionable attire none other than Belle, Lady Belle-Babington corrected himself, was a bit of a shocker. Primarily, because despite what he kept telling himself, he could not help but find instances when she reminded him of Esther in their very brief acquaintance.

It was probably why he had lingered speaking with Esther. If he had dared to hope that time would ease his pain, having met another just like her had brought up memories. However, while he thought they would be painful memories, they had in turn been somewhat humorous. She did not have Esther’s ability to keep her facial expressions neutral when she let out some of her quips. She had realized her misstep when she had remarked that he should be at home harassing his wife instead of her. To his credit though, he had not replied harshly as he might have done months ago. He knew she was unlikely to know about Esther’s passing.

He had found that he had slept peacefully that evening and it even confused his valet finding him in his bed for the second day in a row, and more importantly, not reeking of the decanter.

He got ready for his day. His sister was spending time with her friend and the mother had graciously informed him, she would make sure she got to her dress fitting for the ball. 

How he ended up having to attend two events in the same week was something he had grumbled about last week, but it had lost its sting. As he ate his breakfast, a very tiny voice had wondered if she would be there as he read his newspaper. Of course, after last evening, he was certain that she would avoid him at all costs despite being considered a friend of her Miss Charlotte. As he made his way to Bedford Place, he kept telling himself, he was just trying to help Parker.

Arriving at Bedford Place, he had to wait a good half hour for Parker to finally drag himself downstairs.

“Babington, it’s rudely early.”

“Come on old man. The gallows are calling, and you are running out of time. You aren’t going to be able to get yourself out of this mess by staying up all hours and drinking yourself to death.”

“Aren’t we just the poster child of optimism today? How is that even possible?”

Babington shrugged his shoulders and gave him a small grin. “I got some good sleep and woke up without a hangover. It came to my attention that you have not had a formal introduction to Lord Darling. I thought I could help you out with that as I have some business.”

Parker gave him a skeptical look. “What kind of business can you possibly have that would have you up this early in the morning?”

Babington gave him a grunt. “Are you going to stand there and debate with me or are you going to get ready? You need a shave and some deviled kidneys.”

Sidney let out a huff. “Fine. But I want the full story on the way there.”

They arrived at Darlington and found quite the event going on. Lord Darling was surprised to see Babington there with his friend, but before Babington could give him some legitimate excuse as why he was calling, Darling have waived him off stating he was waiting for the last of the race to be over.

The stable master explained there was a group of jumpers running the course and should be coming up on them. Glancing around, Babington caught Parker giving him an inquisitive look to which he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Ah, here they come now.” The stable master said. “I have to say I’m impressed the black has done so well. I did not think Lady Belle would done as well as she can. I have a few hands that are not going to be happy handing over their wages.” The stable master let out a little chuckle.

Before Babington could fully comprehend what, the stable master had said when they had seen the rider take a tumble from the black horse. Sidney heard Babington curse as they made their way behind Lord Darling to check on the rider.

The stable master reached out to help Lady Belle out of the water while Lord Darling, after ensuring she was not hurt, laughed at her without bias. The stable master could only say how relieved the stable hands would be knowing they would be able to retain their wages and would be glad for the small bonus. 

Belle after whipping the water off her face and standing a bit taller informed him any of them that were brave enough to line up at Lady Darling’s door would receive it. She grabbed her horses’ reigns and walked off towards the stables. After a moment, the stable master and Lord Darling both let out another round of laughs. The stable master walked off towards the barn with her.

Lord Darling looked at the pair of men. “Apologizes, Lord Babington. My granddaughter is a bit of a handful.”

Just a bit? Babington thought silently. Granddaughter?

“Lady Darling handles all the household pay and well, she isn’t overly fond of her employees betting away their wages.” Darling let out a laugh again. “She will undoubtedly give them a stern lecture about gambling, even if they won. I doubt any of them brave that storm.”

“Wouldn’t she be getting a lecture as well?” Sidney asked.

“Ah, Lord Darling, forgive me. This is my exceptionally good friend, Mr. Sidney Parker.”

Lord Darling appraised Parker. “Yes, it would be a double edge sword, but as you do not know her as I do, then you don’t realize how she operates. She is willing to accept her punishment, but she is betting that none of them are brave enough to follow through. They will get to keep their wages, and they will undoubtedly berate her about losing, but it will not go farther than the barn doors.”

“A win-win situation.” Babington said musing out loud.

Lord Darling gave Babington a smile of appreciation. “Absolutely.

Lord Darling led them into his well-appointed study and Babington spoke a little of his own business he had with the man. Babington had included Sidney into the discussions as well as he wanted him to learn a little bit more of a joint venture that he was contemplating for Sanditon.

“I have to say, I was quite uncertain as why I found you coming by for an impromptu meeting.” Darling said looking at Babington.

“Forgive the lack of”

Lord Darling waived him off. “I’m not looking for an apology Babington. I am just saying I had not expected you. I mean you are welcome here anytime. Quite honestly, I had not expected you back in London so soon.”

“My fault I’m afraid.” Parker said solemnly.

Lord Darling looked at Parker. “And why is that?”

“I am to be getting married.”

Darling gave Parker a stronger look. “Forgive me, but you don’t seem like a man very happy about that.”

Sidney let out a sigh. “I am not.”

Darling gave him a studious look. “I’m sorry to hear that, although you are not the first man to find himself in a position marrying a woman that didn’t intend to.”


	9. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets into a little hot water

A Little Help

Belle sat at the piano forte playing quietly after her bath. She had indeed stayed in the tub until the water had finally gotten a chill. She would had stayed longer, but Bess had not only informed her that she would likely catch pneumonia, but Lady Darling was looking for her. Belle decided that certainly Lord Darling’s guests would have concluded their business by now, especially by the time she was dressed, and her hair tied up decently. Lady Darling was bound to have a few ladies coming for tea this afternoon she was sure she would have to endure to talk to.

Lord Jester had sent her a post inquiring if she would lend some of her talent to a show, still undetermined, during the season while she was here. She had not really felt like it since her father’s death, but Lady Darling had mentioned her father would be extremely disappointed if she did not at least try to remember the theater was important for him. After all, he would not have met her mother had he not attended the show all those years ago.

Nothing like a little guilt trip to make one sentimental, Belle mused as she lightly played. She heard the door to the room open, but she had been prepared for Lady Darling, not for an accompaniment of Lord Darling and his own visitors. What were they even still doing there? She had purposely lingered in the tub to avoid this.

Lord Darling strode in with a grin and Belle refrained from eye rolling towards him. Like her father, Lord Darling could not conceal his amusement at something. Belle stopped and stood up as he approached. Lord Darling glanced at the gentlemen. “Gentleman, may I introduce Lady Belle.” Great, a formal introduction, Belle mused.

“We’ve met.” Belle said plainly as she was trying to figure out what was going on.

“You have?” Lady Darling’s timing was impeccable. Belle looked at the older lady who was giving her an inquisitive look. She was between a rock and a hard place. Lord Darling did not particularly care, to some degree, about some of the society events she attended, but Lady Darling insisted that Belle run all her invitations through her for approval. She mostly ensured she always had a proper chaperone.

Sidney heard her take a breath in as if she were weighing a proper response. Belle kept her focus on Lady Darling so she could keep from being worried about why Babington was there. “I was at Mrs. Bailey’s ball the other day.” Lady Darling’s face looked pensive as she was processing the information. Belle tried to figure out what else she could say to keep the lady from piecing information together, which Belle had a small glimmer of hope for that. “Lord Jester,” Belle said trying to keep Lady Darling from thinking about things.

“Oh, Jester. I forgot he was going to be there.” Belle quietly let out a sigh of relief, but before it could fully leave her lungs, the light bulb switched. “But you were supposed to be over with Mrs. Darcy at the Marquis party with Miss Bennett and her governess.” Nope, no such luck. Lady Darling was giving her a disapproving look. “Belle,” the tone implied impending doom. Belle glanced at Lord Darling for assistance before Lady Darling started her tirade. Unfortunately, he did not seem to incline to help. “Honestly, you can’t be running around London like this.” Lady Darling glanced at her husband with a disapproving look. Her maternal tone was back. “Running around London without a proper chaperone! What am I going to do with you? The nonsense of it all.” The conversation went downhill from there, especially when it took a turn towards proper etiquette, at least the gentlemen in the room looked uncomfortable as she was bruiting the stern lecture.

“Now, dear,” Lord Darling interrupted softly. “You know she needs”

“To be supervised! Lady Darling said letting out a huff.

“Well, if you calmed down for a moment, there might be a sensible solution present.” Lady Darling stopped glaring at Belle for a moment before looking at her husband.

“And just what would you suggest is a sensible solution? Locking her in her room is clearly not an option. She would likely climb off the balcony.” Lady Darling’s tone finally settled to a more reasonable tone.

“I doubt it. I about broke my neck the last time I did that.” Belle said absentminded before she realized she confessed to another unchaperoned outing. Belle found another drastic look from Lady Darling. Luckily, the maid made her entrance with the tea. “Oh, good. Time for tea.” Belle went to escape from Lady Darling’s clutches but got a look to stay put.

“And pray, just what is this sensible solution?” Lady Darling asked her husband.

Lord Darling watched his wife step out to retrieve the money that Belle had to cough up from her little bet from this morning. Lord Darling had asked if there was something, he could do to help Mr. Parker about his situation. Lord Babington had inquired about the bet when they were in his study and had the good notion of asking if he could be included since it would give Parker just a little more towards out of his current situation. Babington did not have a problem with asking Lady Darling. He handled plenty of difficult situations.

Lord Darling glanced at the gentlemen. “Well, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen Lady Darling that quiet.” He let out a chuckle and glanced back at his granddaughter. “What’s the matter Belle? Don’t tell me you are upset you lost your pin money.”

She rolled her eyes at him as she decided to switch from tea to the hidden bottle of brandy on a small corner bookshelf. “Seeing that I haven’t used any of it for a few years, I’m sure I won’t even know it’s gone.”

A servant entered. “Ah, Lord Grashmere. Right on time.” Lord Darling glanced at the two gentlemen still in the room.

The older man looked at Belle. “Well, if it isn’t Lady Belle. I heard you were back into town.”

Belle furled her eyebrows. “Really? Who let that cat out of the bag?”

Grashmere laughed as he kissed her hand. “There aren’t many ladies around town that talk knowledgeable about horses. Mrs. Hadley said she lost fifty pounds the other day.”

Belle gave a light grin. “Yes, well next time she’ll be lucky it’s only fifty.”

Lady Darling came back in. “Oh, Lord Grashmere, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Lady Darling,” he bowed to her, “I had some business with your husband.” Lady Darling handed the envelope to Lord Darling.

“Yes, and we should get to it, if we are going to be done in time for the ball this evening. My dear, can you get Lord Grashmere settled in the study for a moment?” Lord Grashmere followed behind Lady Darling.

Lord Darling turned towards the gentlemen and handed Babington the envelope. “I didn’t know Mrs. Hadley had horses.” Babington said looking at Darling inquisitively. 

Darling glanced at Belle.

“She doesn’t.” Belle finished her drink. “We were betting on the two-legged kind.” Darling let out a laugh.

“I’m off to handle business with Grashmere. I imagine Lady Darling will be back momentarily.” Darling glanced at the gentlemen before leaving them there with Belle.


	10. Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frenemies-A cautious Belle begins to help Parker unshackle himself from his engagement with Mrs. Campion.

Frenemies

Belle looked from Babington to Parker like they were a pair of chickens running around with their heads cut off. “Let me get this straight. You want me to help you delay your wedding, which the bans are pretty close to being read, then cancel your wedding, save your investment in Sanditon and help you with Charlotte?” She glanced back at Babington then back to Parker. “Is that all? Perhaps, you will want me to pull the rabbit out of my magic hat.”

“Well, when you say it like that, it does seem like a tall order.” Babington said looking at her.

She gave Babington a furled look. “Why do I get the impression you are trying to goad me into this?”

“You just seem like a person that likes a gamble.” 

She gave him a no kidding look. “Usually Lord Babington, there is something to be won with a gamble. I have yet to figure out what that would be in this situation.”

“I thought you were Miss Heywood’s friend.” Parker said.

Belle gave him a disgruntled look. “Perhaps I am thinking of Charlotte. She deserves far more than to be second place, or even third in this case.” She saw Parker’s jaw twitch.   
She hit a nerve, did she? He looked to say something and then stormed out.

Babington looked at her. “You know he loves her.”

“Funny way of showing it.”

“Are you some sort of love expert?”

“I think we have determined that I am too blunt to beat around the bush to be pretend something I am not.”

Sidney stared grimly at Babington as the carriage took him back to Bedford Place. “I thought you said she would help.”

Babington gave Sidney a side glance and then looked back out the window mulling over the conversation he just had.

‘I thought you were Charlotte’s friend.’ He said looking at her as she looked out the window after Sidney had stormed out of the room.

‘I am.’

‘Then, why are you reluctant to help?’

She let out a light sigh and swallowed slowly as she continued to look out the window. ‘Do not confuse my reluctancy for caution Lord Babington.”

He looked at her confusingly.

‘I am not accustomed of taking gambles that take high risk. There is far more at stake than just Sidney Parker getting an opportunity to rectify a reckless mistake made by his brother.’

Babington studied her but let out gruff. ‘And just what do you have to lose?’

She looked at him. There was a brief vulnerability in her eyes that matched her answer that was so soft it was barely audible. It also confused him more than he had been a minute ago. 

‘Lord Babington,’ Lady Darling said as she walked back in looking around with Lady Worchester in tow. Babington had been trying to understand her answer when he looked at the ladies entering.

‘I was just leaving Lady Darling. Lady Worchester,’ he bowed to the ladies as he took one last glance towards the girl standing at the window.

Babington remembered he had the envelope in his pocket. “This is yours.”

“Mine?” Sidney said as he took the envelope.

“From the bet. I figured every little bit would help and since we already knew she had lost; I figured a couple hundred pounds couldn’t hurt.” Sidney held the envelope in his hand. “She did say she was going to help. She didn’t explicitly say how she was going to help other than we need to buckle up.”

“Buckle up?”

“I believe the precise phrase used was ‘buckle up buttercup.’ Babington said with slight humor.

“What exactly does that mean?” Sidney asked Babington.

“I have no idea.”

“How did you convince her to help?”

“I didn’t. I wager she was feeling a little guilty about her remark from the graveyard.”

Sidney let out a breath. “Well, I hope she realizes there isn’t much time.” Sidney glanced back at his friend while he opened the envelope.

“What?”

Sidney handed him the promissory note. “If that was just her pin money, I hate to think what her dowry is.”

Mrs. Campion sat in her drawing room for her afternoon tea. Mrs. Hadley was an avid gossiper. Certainly, she would know something about the Duke of Queensberry.

Mrs. Hadley smiled widely towards Mrs. Campion. “Mrs. Campion, I was so delighted to get your invitation.”

Mrs. Campion returned the smile. “I am so glad you were able to accept. A report has reached my ears that is so alarming, I don’t know what to make of it.”

The older lady looked flushed at her. “My goodness. What has got you all upset my dear?”

“Well,” Mrs. Campion took a small breath, “not for me of course, I’m engaged, but a good friend of mine has heard that the Duke of Queensberry is in London in search of a wife.”

Mrs. Hadley let out a laugh. “Oh, yes. I have it on exceptionally good authority he is looking. He even has some of his personal acquaintances looking for eligible ladies.” Mrs. Hadley studied Mrs. Campion as they drank their tea. “In fact, perhaps you could be of some assistance.”

“I could?” Mrs. Campion gave her a perplexed look. “How?”

“Yes, Lady Belle is, well,” Mrs. Hadley paused slightly and glanced around as if she was looking to see if the servants were listening or close by, “she is awfully familiar with the Duke. She is needing someone to work with her in the lower class to ensure the Duke does not miss an opportunity.”

“Lady Belle?”

“Do you know her?” Mrs. Hadley looked at Eliza.

Eliza looked at Mrs. Hadley. “I briefly met her, but I have not been formally introduced.”

“Well, she is very new in society. It’s my understanding that she is looking for a suitable husband.”

“Wouldn’t she be contending for the Duke?”

Mrs. Hadley laughed. “Oh, no. She does not have those kinds of admirations in life. Some ladies are just not suited for matrimony. I mean, she will of course, have to do her duty and she will undoubtedly have to marry a lord to appease her mother, but it will just be a marriage of convenience.”

“And just what kind of husband would Lady Belle be looking for?” Mrs. Hadley smiled sweetly at her. 

Mrs. Campion sat at her desk. There was not many that she could think of that she knew well enough to trade acquaintances for. But she suddenly got an idea. Grinning to herself, she could not believe how easy it could be arranged. She would have to postpone her wedding, once again, but when it all worked out, she would be the wife of a duke. What was a few more months? There would be plenty to do since the season just started. Yes, it would work perfectly.

Sidney cringed as Mrs. Campion dragged him around the ball, speaking with her friends, gossiping mostly. He thought it interesting though when she kept inquiring about whether Lord Babington would be in attendance.

Sidney gave her a halfhearted smile. “I am unsure as to what Lord Babington’s plans are this evening.”

Eliza laughed. “Oh Sidney, how you do like to tease me. Why sometimes I wonder if you care for his attention more than mine.” Eliza let out a sigh. “Although, I find compassion very commendable in a companion.”

“Compassion?”

“Of course,” she took a drink of the glass he was holding for her. “It is terrible to lose a spouse. Society practically scorns you if they think you move back into it too quickly and they scorn at you if you take too long. It’s a very tight rope one walks on.”

“I will defer to your knowledge in this.”

“Yes, yes, but let us not forget he was barely even married. Society will expect him to be out and about much sooner.”

Sidney let out a grunt trying to figure out why Eliza was suddenly so interested in Babington’s affairs.

“I suppose you are going to recommend one of your acquaintances.”

Eliza laughed. “Oh Sidney, I hardly know the man. I wouldn’t even begin to know where to start.” She looked around and appeared to take him in confidence, which it surprised him greatly. “Although, I have heard that a new acquaintance is needing to meet some eligible suitors. Perhaps, Lord Babington could introduce her and help her to ensure she makes a match. I know he would not be interested so he could be a neutral party. I hear there’s concern that some men might try to seek out an advantageous marriage by any means.”

Sidney gave her a bewildered look. “I’m sorry Mrs. Campion, but just who are we talking about?”

“Lady Belle. I have heard that she too has recently come out of mourning herself. I always think it’s good to have something in common with.” Sidney cringed thinking of the last time she said that she had been putting Charlotte down. “Oh, there’s Mrs. Hadley. I need to go speak with her about something. Excuse me Sidney.” And with that Mrs. Campion left Sidney standing by himself.

Crowe took the opportune time to catch up with Sidney. “Mrs. Campion finally release you from her grip?” He teased handing him a glass. “Blast Parker,” Crowe said as he was beginning to get some curious glances standing next to Parker. “I liked it better when you were unattached. Do you know how many mothers with their dotting daughters I’ve had to endure this evening?”

“Do you know how much I wish I could trade you places?” Sidney seethed through his teeth.

Crowe barked out a laugh. “Chin up Parker. You never know when a bigger fish might come swimming along.” Sidney gave him a glaring look. “Oh, look who has finally graced us with his presence.” Sidney glanced over and seen Babington escorting his sister in. Grabbing some new refreshments, Crowe and Sidney made their way over there.

“It’s about time you showed your face Babington.” Crowe said handing him a glass. He smiled at Augusta. “Miss Babington, care to dance and save me from the swarm of mothers trying to introduce me to their daughters?” Augusta laughed as she glanced at her brother before heading off to the dance floor with Crowe.

“What’s wrong with you now Parker?”

“Mrs. Campion is up to something. She seems to think you are a prime specimen to assist Lady Belle find a suitable husband since you are still in mourning.”

“How does my mourning help?”

Sidney shrugged his shoulders. “Something about the both of you having something in common. And the fact, you will not have anything to gain so you will be an unbiased judge of character and of course, your mourning so you aren’t looking.”

“Wouldn’t Lady Belle have someone else assisting in that matter?”

“I would assume so, but I thought to warn you.”


	11. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heart Wants What It Wants-Allison thinks about her conversation with her parents as the carriage delivers her to London where she will soon meet up with Charlotte.

The Heart Wants What It Wants

The plush interior of the carriage lulled Alison into a peaceful sleep. From the moment she had received posts from Charlotte and Lady Worchester, she had not been able to contain her excitement. Charlotte was to arrive in London and Lady Worchester had sent for her to surprise her sister. Alison had reread every letter that Charlotte had sent from her morning that she had left to the boarding school until the one saying she was heading to London.

The first set of her letters, Alison could still feel the depth of despair in Charlotte’s writing. Charlotte’s once resiliency exterior had been damaged when Mr. Parker had stopped that carriage on the sea cliffs all those months ago. Alison had begged her father to send her to fetch Charlotte home, saying that Lady Worchester had been mistaken and should had not have taken her so far from home.

Mr. Heywood had simply given Alison a look that said unless Charlotte had requested to come home herself, he would do no such thing. Having hit a brick wall, Alison had sought her mother to stop the madness. After all, her mother was a practical woman. She had cautioned their father not to allow Charlotte to go to Sanditon in the first place. She would end up getting ideas that would not allow her to be content in Willingden.

Alison found Mrs. Heywood sitting in the garden, a moment of quiet peace to which she was about to wreck. Alison calmly explained that her sister was not happy and even more so, now that she was even farther away from her family.

‘Of course, she is saddened Alison. She has learned a hard lesson.’

Alison gave her a puzzled look. ‘What would that be mama?’

Mrs. Heywood gave her daughter a polite smile. ‘Do you see this rosebush Alison?’ Her daughter nodded yes. ‘I’ve had it since I married your father.’

‘That is a long time,’ Alison said fondly.

‘Yes, but it was not always like this. It had started as a wild rose out in your father’s field. He had wanted to destroy it, as it was large, and it grew wildly. I had him move it. Over the years, I had to tend it, prune it. Removing the dead flowers, molding it so that it looked like something this beautiful.’

‘I don’t see how you can compare Charlotte to a rosebush.’

Mrs. Heywood laughed. ‘I learned that hard way that in order to make it so, I need to wear gloves to protect myself from its thorns. I learned that in deep cold, I need to protect it. I learned that despite even my secret wishes that sometimes you have to cut yourself down in order to build yourself back up stronger than you ever thought you could be.’ 

Mrs. Heywood looked at her daughter. ‘Charlotte is pruning herself down to her roots. Do not fret Alison. When she blooms, her resiliency will temper any storm. Time Alison. She needs a little time to get her bearing, but once she does, she will set the world on fire.’

‘How do you know this?’

Mrs. Heywood smiled at her daughter. ‘They say the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.’ Mrs. Heywood knew she confused Alison. ‘She is her mother’s daughter.’

The jolt from the carriage woke Alison up as it entered London. Alison looked out the window absorbing all the sights she was seeing. She had only been in London in her dreams. The carriage came to a stop in one of the largest houses she had ever seen in a book. The driver helped her out of the carriage.

“Miss Alison Heywood,” a man said as she stepped out, “Lady Worchester is just inside having tea. Please follow me.”

Alison did as she was told and was led into a large drawing room where she recognized Lady Worchester immediately.

“Lady Worchester,” Alison said quietly in awe of her current situation.

Susan smiled warmly at her. “Welcome Alison. Please call me Susan. This is my cousin, Lady Annabelle, of Queensberry.” Alison looked at the girl who was about her age.” Alison curtsey.

“I believe your sister calls me Belle, but I also answer to Airy or Ariel to my close friends. “Belle grinned at her.

Alison gave her a surprised look, “You are Belle? I thought you were in boarding school with Charlotte.”

Belle smiled. “Yes, well the chancellor and I had a disagreement. I chose to take a break.”

Alison frowned at her. “You can do that?”

Belle let out a grunt. “I can, but that’s another story for another time. You must be tired. I will let you get rested up. I’m sure Susan will make sure you have everything you need.” Belle excused herself out.

Lady Worchester rang a bell. “This is Miss Patricia. She will be your lady maid while you are here.” Alison’s eye grew large looking at the young lady.

“My maid?”

Susan laughed. “Of course, now let Miss Patricia get you settled and then if you feel up to it, you can come back down for tea. If not, get some rest.”

Alison smiled. “I don’t think I could sleep if I wanted!”


	12. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte arrives in London to start the race for Sidney

The Homecoming

Charlotte looked out the window of the carriage as it rolled into London. It seemed so strange in the daytime verses the nighttime when she had an adventure of a lifetime with Sidney Parker. Sidney Parker, who if things did not change, would soon find himself married to Mrs. Campion.

When she had seen him last on the sea cliffs, he had told her that he did not love her. She, in her naïve heart, believed Mrs. Campion still loved him even after all those years. Learning to pay more attention to society news, Charlotte realized that Mrs. Campion’s words at the regatta were not spoken by a woman who loved a man and had been ripped apart from. 

‘I have never seen the point of entering a race unless you win it.” Those were the words spoken to her, not of a woman who loved a man. They were words of a woman who had to possess what someone else had, whether it was materialistic or emotional. The problem though, Sidney had told Charlotte that he did not love Mrs. Campion. Mrs. Campion thought she could buy love. She did not realize the love, for as Susan so delicately pointed out, that love is an affliction. There is no cure. Love was not something that could be bought. Sure, the pretense of love could be bought. Her brief step inside the boarding house granted her that knowledge. But real love? No, that kind of love is given freely and without expectation.

Charlotte was here. Sidney was here. Charlotte’s friends were here. As Susan had talked to her in the carriage on the way to the boarding school about told her about a cousin. Her cousin was still mourning the loss of her father. The cousin’s mother had sent her to the boarding school for a proper upbringing. Susan did not tell her much after that, saying she wanted her to formulate her own opinions and judgements. Charlotte had almost let out a laugh. Sidney would undoubtedly laugh knowing that she had no qualms of doing that.

There were so many young ladies at the boarding school, all of which seemed to judge her the moment she had stepped out of the carriage. It was like going to school with a bunch of Eliza Campions. They all acted like it, to one degree or another. When she had landed, literally after her misstep off the ladder in the library, on another young lady of a like mind, Charlotte had expected a tongue lashing about unladylike behavior.

Instead, the young lady had laughed out loud. One meeting led to another and before long, they were eating lemon cakes when the caretaker was not looking and taking walks together in the garden. Then, there was horseback riding and sharing of their lives.

When Chancellor Davis had said something derogatory in front of a bunch of the young ladies to Charlotte, the old Charlotte Heywood wanted to scream but she had faltered. Instead, Belle had stood up and looked at the old man straight in the eye. She then said very loudly, and distinctly, that if he himself got more fresh air and exercise he would be more pleasant to deal with, especially with the ladies instead of having to entertain himself.

There was an awfully long moment of silence before some of the young ladies had extracted what she had said and had gasped in mortification (most of the students verses some of the ladies that were instructors). After he had regained his posture, he had sent her to her room and dismissed the students for the day.

Later that night after most of the staff had departed, Belle had then taken his office and relocated it precisely outside, down to the apple on his desk. Charlotte did not know how she managed to get the desk outside, but Belle just gave her a little wink and said ignorance is bliss.

After Chancellor Davis regained his normal color the next day after finding his office outside, Belle had been loaded up in a carriage without a proper parting. The caretaker of the library had been the one to let Charlotte know what had happened to her. He also gave her a wink as he handed Charlotte a lemon cake. It was at that moment; Charlotte had realized her Belle was Susan’s cousin. It was also at that moment, she realized that the caretaker’s sons were part of the stable staff and had been the ones to carry out the chancellor’s desk.

When Charlotte had spoken to the caretaker later that week, after Chancellor Davis had been called to town on unexpectant business, she learned that Lady Belle had gone to London and would be there until Charlotte either went home to Willingden or the season was over. If she chose to go to London, Belle would be her most stout soldier in her war. If she chooses to return to Willingden, Belle will hope to visit before being shackled to her fate.

Charlotte’s arrival at Lady Worchester’s grand house, the Chateaux, could be summed up into two words: mass chaos. First, as soon as Charlotte’s foot had touched the walkway there was a flurry of activity between the servants that Charlotte had thought she had been mistaken for the arrival of the prince regent. She was greeted by an awfully familiar and welcome sight of Alison, who together they had collapsed in hugs, tears and laughs as if they had not seen each other in years when it had only been around six months. Lady Susan came afterwards to greet Charlotte warmly.

Then, with any barely a moment of rest, Susan had warned Charlotte there was no time to really relax as there was a ball the very night that she needed to attend and off she was whisked away with Alison with Lady Susan’s private modeiste to have a dress fitting. 

They had a small lunch before the afternoon to hopefully get a brief respite before the evening’s ball. Before Susan would let them go upstairs, she waved them towards a small parlor room. “I need to speak to you about tonight.” Both ladies looked at her bewildered as her tone seemed serious compared to her normal pleasing tone. “You will undoubtedly meet someone that you do not want to meet,” she had looked at Charlotte at that, “and you will meet someone who you thought was your friend, not to seem to know you at all.”

Charlotte furled her eyebrow trying to figure out what Susan was saying. 

“Lady Belle.” Susan waited a moment. “What did Lady Belle tell you Charlotte?”

“If I came to London, she would be my most stout soldier.”

Susan smiled proudly. “Yes, she is set to go behind enemy lines. This battle may go fast, and it may seem confusing at times but the both of you need to remember something.” Susan hesitated. “Things aren’t always what they seem and if you ever question whether something makes sense, keep your trust in your soldier. Your soldier is putting it all on the line.” Susan looked at the young ladies and let out a small smile. Belle was putting it all on the line for her, and without any guarantee of coming through the battle without a few scars for it.

Susan had not wanted to get her involved, but she volunteered. There was no reward without any risk. Normally, Belle would only take those bets that seemed to still have a small amount of safety. This gamble though, this one not even Susan could ensure a happy ending.


	13. The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza makes sure Mrs. Hadley knows she has Belle's best interest at heart
> 
> Lady Worchester arrives with special guests

The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend

Eliza practically ran over to Mrs. Hadley the moment she spotted the lady. “Mrs. Hadley, I am so happy to see you this evening.” Eliza’s tone positively dropped with sweet venom, if one was used to recognizing the tone and Mrs. Hadley had learned the trick from her theater friends.

“Mrs. Campion, it is lovely to see you.” Mrs. Hadley glanced around. “Is your Mr. Parker around this evening?”

Eliza smiled at her. “Oh, yes. He is with a particularly good friend of his, Lord Babington. Do you know him?”

Mrs. Hadley glanced around to see if she could spot him. “Is that him, over by Mr. Parker?”

“Yes,” Eliza said excitedly she had to remind herself to calm down. “You know, he lost his wife almost a year ago.”

“I am sorry to hear about that. I am surprised to see him out in society.”

Eliza smiled like a boa constrictor getting ready to strike. “Oh, well, they were barely even acquainted. I am sure you might have heard some of the rumors as they had gotten   
married rather quickly. I don’t even think his own family had been at the wedding.”

“Really?” Mrs. Hadley looked stunned. “I guess there was no love lost there.”

“I heard there was something about the lack of social status. Anyway, I digress my point. I was thinking of your Lady Belle. The man has some amicable qualities that could meet the situation.”

Mrs. Hadley’s eyes got wide and she leaned to whispered to Mrs. Campion. “But certainly, it is a tad too soon for him to be looking for another wife?”

Mrs. Campion let out a nervous laugh. “They have all season to get to know each other. You said she was also grieving. Is not better to have something in common? If nothing else, Lord Babington is deeply knowledgeable about the peerage and should be able to make reasonable recommendations to her.”

Mrs. Hadley smiled. “Like an informant?”

“Precisely!” Mrs. Campion said with such a little glee that Mrs. Hadley almost choked on her drink.

Mrs. Hadley studied her for a moment before letting the arrow lose. “Why, Mrs. Campion, I had no idea you were so thoughtful. Yes, I believe that is a grand idea. I will have to ensure Lady Belle meets Lord Babington. I believe there is some function next week.”

“Oh,” Eliza interrupted her, “Mrs. Hadley, we can hardly let the opportunity be missed tonight. Is she not here?”

Belle looked out the window that overlooked the driveway, dreading and trying not to anticipate the dangerous game she was about to start. When she had gotten the letter while she was at the boarding school, it had terrified her. Her mother had granted a small reprieve but if this all went down in flames, Belle was looking at a terrible price, not just for her but for her friend Charlotte that she had grown to care for like a sister she never had. 

The more she had gotten to know her, the more tangible the cost could be felt and it terrified her more than the ride when she had left home to confess love to a man who had no such feeling in return. The Earl of Sussex. What a stupid naïve girl had she been to think that a man like that would ever reciprocate the sentiment. All her training in the theater had not prepared her for the betrayal she felt.

‘I cannot marry you,’ he said looking at her as she stood in the drawing room.

‘But why not? My father has consented. You must come. He is extremely sick, there is not much time.’ She had pleaded with him. ‘It cannot be the title or money. You will inherit my father’s estate.’

He let out a sigh. ‘Ariel, I have already made arrangements to marry Miss Bingley.’

She gave him a look. ‘You cannot be serious! I know you do not love her.’

He gave her a sad look. ‘I must marry her. She is with my child. Even I am not that much of a rake to not do the responsible thing.’ Ariel stood there for a few moments as if she had gotten slapped. ‘I am sorry Ariel. I must learn to love her. Even you would not want a child to not know their father; their real father.’

Belle wiped the tear that fell from her eye.

Lord Jester looked around and spotted a friendly face in the crowd. “Miss Babington! I had no idea that you would be in attendance this evening.” He smiled proudly at her as he glanced at the three gentlemen that practically surrounded her like a cocoon. “Lord Babington, Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe. Lovely evening is it not?”

Crowe let out a grunt. “Positively dreadful with all these,” he motioned around the room at the young ladies that kept glancing their way, “vultures lurking about. I feel like I’m being sized up for the next meal.”

Jester laughed at Crowe’s crooning. “You know you would enjoy it a little more if you would flirt a bit better.”

Crowe gave him a glare. “I see you are all alone. No one interested in attending this fine event with you, Lord Jennings?”

Jester pretended to be affronted. “Why, you wound me Mr. Crowe. I will have you know; I have a full dance card this evening. I am just waiting for my partner to make her grand entrance.”

“And which poor girl will be stepping on your toes this time?” Augusta asked him with a quip since he had accused her of stepping on his toes at the last dance when he had clearly misstep.

Jester grinned at her. “Why, all of them my dear. I do not show preference to any of them, otherwise I will lose business at the theater.” He said in a teasing tone that the other gentlemen could not help but laugh at. Jester let out a sigh. “But Mrs. Maudsley has asked me to sing a song with Lady Belle once her special guest shows up.”

“And who is it today?” Parker said trying to figure out what Mrs. Campion was up to with Babington.

Jester looked at him. “Lady Worchester and her guests that just arrived in town today.” Jester gave him a wink. “You should stop thinking so much Parker. The smoke is starting to fly out of your ears. Everything is at hand. You just need to sit back and watch the fireworks.” Jester smiled as Belle approached. “No worries gentlemen, Lady Belle excels at mischief.” Jester walked off to meet her so they could start the game.


	14. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball has started, but some shocking news causes a small scene

Mirror Mirror on the Wall

Charlotte squeezed Alison’s hand before they stepped out of the carriage. Lady Susan had told them that courage was at this very moment what they were all displaying.  
Mrs. Maudsley smiled brightly at her friend as she walked in with her guests. “Lady Worchester,” Mrs. Maudsley curtsey her especially important guest. “I am so delighted to see you this evening.”

“Absolutely, Mrs. Maudsley. I understand that tonight should be entertaining and wanted to ensure my guests could see firsthand. May I present Miss Charlotte Heywood and her sister Alison?” The two ladies curtsey Mrs. Maudsley. “Ladies, Mrs. Maudsley is a very close friend.”

Charlotte had not met the lady when she was there as a guest via the Parker family through an invitation obtained by Lord Babington to help promote the Sanditon regatta. Charlotte, while she appreciated the glamour of that event, felt it hardly was conducive to promoting the seaside resort. This ball, however, was not as crowded but still very lively. 

The ladies followed Lady Susan around as she acknowledged her friends. Charlotte could not help but glance around trying to find at least a familiar face among the crowd. 

Mrs. Hadley smiled at her. “Are you looking for someone my dear?”

Charlotte felt like the time when her mother had caught her stealing cookies late one night before she went to her father’s library. She smiled shyly at the lady. “Sorry, Mrs. Hadley. Just admiring the splendor. I am not sure if there is anyone here that I would know.”

“Oh come,” Lady Susan said politely. “There is Lord Grasmere and Lady Harper with Mr. Mullan. They were at the regatta. They will be happy to renew their acquaintance with you now that you are in London.”

“It was very nice to meet you Mrs. Hadley.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Miss Heywood and Miss Heywood.”

Susan deliberately led them towards her intended target as she had seen Jester and Belle had made it towards the orchestra.

Lord Babington had caught them first and gave Parker a sharp elbow in his ribs when he had started contemplating finding some more drinks. “Do my eyes deceive me or is that who I think it is?” He said it low as he caught Mrs. Campion also approaching.

“Lady Worchester,” Babington said politely with a bow. He greeted Charlotte with a smile. “Miss Heywood, I did not know you were in London.”

Mrs. Campion came and took Sidney’s arm as she studied the young ladies.

“Miss Heywood and her sister, Miss Alison Heywood, are my guests for the season Lord Babington. I hope to acquaint them with Lady Belle.”

“Lady Belle?” Mrs. Campion said giving Lady Worchester an inquisitive look.

“Yes,” Susan glance towards the front of the ballroom. “Do you know her?”

Mrs. Campion gave Susan a look. “Of course, don’t we Sidney? We were just speaking with her the other day.”

“Lovely girl, I hope to introduce her to some of my friends. Lord Dutton was particularly hoping to meet her, were you not?” Lady Worchester glanced at the young man that had approached them. Lord Dutton was a fine-looking man, and if reports were true, he was very eligible in Mrs. Campion’s mind.

Mrs. Campion’s almost pursed her lips but caught herself. Thankfully, the music had become a distraction when the conductor had signaled the start of the dances.

“I was indeed, although it seems it must wait a minute.” He glanced around and looked at Eliza. “Perhaps, Mrs. Campion, you care to take a turn about the room. I see a couple of acquaintances that would love to meet you,” he inclined his head, “if Mr. Parker is alright with it.”

Mrs. Campion laughed. “Of course, he is. Sidney is not overly fond of dancing.” She allowed Lord Dutton to whisk her away.

Lady Susan smiled at Mr. Parker. “Well, I had thought that was going to take more persuasion.” Susan looked at Charlotte, then back at Mr. Parker. “Mr. Parker, I don’t suppose any of you or your friends could be persuaded to dance with my guests?”

Sidney searched Charlotte’s eyes carefully, fearing to see hurt and mistrust. “Miss Heywood?” He asked gently as he looked at her as if she was an apparition and held out his hand.

Slowly, but gently, she placed her hand in his and he led them to the dance floor.

Susan smiled at them as they made their way passed them. She glanced at Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe. “Miss Heywood, this is Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe who are also friends of your sister and Mr. Parker.”

Lord Babington smiled at Alison. “My sister, Miss Augusta Babington.” A young gentleman came over to request to dance with Augusta and off she went.

“Would you care to dance Miss Heywood?” Crowe said looking at Alison. She gave him a polite smile leaving Lord Babington with Lady Susan.

“How are you doing Lord Babington?”

Babington looked out on the dance floor towards his friends. Sidney in an instant had become a new man. He almost let out a chuckle at the sight on Crowe’s face as it was apparent Miss Alison did not agree with something he had said. Most likely with Crowe, it was something inappropriate. He glanced at the pair singing, before looking back at Lady Worchester. Letting out a small sigh, he replied to her. “As well as can be expected I guess.”

“Yes, I imagine so.” Susan studied him briefly then looked back towards Belle. “If anyone can help your Mr. Parker out of his particular situation, it will be her.”

“You have a lot of faith and there’s not much time.”

Lady Worchester gave him a subtle smile. “Why Lord Babington, don’t tell me you’ve turned into a pessimist.”

“Life has a way of changing one’s point of view.”

Susan let out a small sigh. “Sometimes, it is what it is. It is what we make of it that determines our attitude as we tread through it. Don’t worry, she won’t bite.”

He furled his eyebrow at her. “Who?”

Susan gave him a secret smile. “Who do you think?” She glanced over at some of the people that were taking interest in her. “Excuse me, I need to speak with some of my acquaintances.”

Early this morning, if anyone had told him, he would see Charlotte, let alone be dancing with her, he would call that man a liar and most likely beat the man down for even mentioning her name. “How are you doing Miss Heywood,” he whispered to her, afraid to speak to her as if it would cause her to disappear.

“Quite well, Mr. Parker.”

“Are you truly here? Am I dreaming?”

She gave him a small smile. “I am here.”

“And you are staying with Lady Worchester?”

“Yes, Alison and I have been invited to be her particular guests for the season.”

“A fortuitous meeting then I hope.”

Charlotte glanced around the partners dancing and looked at Belle singing. “Have you met Lady Belle?”

“I have. She reminds me of Lady Babington, although in some ways, a little more brutal and less willing to conceal her meanings.”

Charlotte laughed and Sidney could not help but smile. “You have no idea. Where is Lady Babington? Is she here?”

Sidney frowned at her. “You don’t know?”

Charlotte frowned at him. “Don’t know what?”

“I’m sorry Charlotte, I thought you knew.” He looked at her knowing that the dance had concluded, and they were standing close to each other. “There was an accident.”

Charlotte felt very weak suddenly. Sidney had to catch her. He helped to a nearby chaise. Babington, Crowe and Alison all coming over to see how she was doing. Luckily, the duet team of Lord Jester and Lady Belle had managed to catch the attention of those not dancing and the crowd around them became disinterested in a fainting lady. 

Alison had looked at Mr. Crowe and, in a heartbeat, had ordered him to fetch her sister a drink. There was a little mischief in his eyes when he returned as ordered with said beverage. “A glass of bubbly for Miss Heywood and Miss Heywood,” he grinned at her to which he received an eye roll in appreciation.

“Charlotte, here.” Alison said as she handed her sister the glass.

“Well, at least, we are not quite the center of attention.” Crowe said glancing around. “For the moment. Here comes Mrs. Campion.”

Mrs. Campion was not giving Sidney a very approving look, especially as he was near Miss Heywood. If anything, Sidney could tell she was getting close to her boiling point. She must had seen them dancing, not that he cared at this moment.

“Mrs. Campion?” A voice ringed out by Mrs. Hadley, accompanied by Lord Jennings and Lady Belle. Eliza gave Sidney a pointed look before turning her attention to the people coming her way.

“Mrs. Hadley,” Eliza smiled sweetly at them.

Belle looked at the group assembled briefly then back at Jester. “I know I’m out of practice, but I don’t think I was out of key. I cannot believe you caused the poor girl to swoon like that Jester. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Sidney was glad for the distraction away from Charlotte, who was still not looking so well.

“Ah, yes, well let it never be said that I could not make a lady swoon.” Belle rolled her eyes. He leaned mischievously towards her.

Belle let out a sniffle of a laugh as she pushed him back away. “Never said never Jester.”

“You wound my pride.”

“Doubtful you foolish man.”

“Well I see the both of you are still getting along famously.” Mrs. Hadley said playfully.

“Absolutely, Mrs. Hadley,” Jester said happily, “although I don’t know why. She’s positively horrible to me.” He glanced at Mrs. Campion. “Mrs. Campion, lovely to see you. Have you met my lovely singing partner, Lady Belle?” Mrs. Campion smiled broadly at her.

“It is so nice to formally met you.”

Belle responded as politely and respectfully as she ever could, slipping behind her performance mask. “Thank you, Mrs. Campion.”

Mrs. Hadley turned towards the others. “Mrs. Campion’s companions, her fiancé, Mr. Sidney Parker, Lord Babington, Mr. Crowe, Miss Heywood and Miss Heywood.”

Belle looked at the pair of ladies and let out a small smile as she curtseys to them as if she had never seen the ladies in her life. “Was our music so bad Miss Heywood?”

Charlotte had felt much better and was now on her feet. She let out a small laugh. “Not at all. It was beautiful.”

“Flattery will get you everything Miss Heywood,” Lord Jennings smiled at her.

“I don’t think she was referring to your crooning Jester. I distinctly remember her fainting from it.” Jester gave her a glaring look that she knew was in jest.

“Oh, I suppose your playing is all the rage now?”

Belle scrunched up her nose at him. “Well, I do have another engagement I must be getting to. Can’t be holding your hand all night.”

“Leaving so soon?” Mrs. Campion said.

Belle looked at her innocently. “I’m afraid so, I have a dinner party with someone much better looking than Jester.”

“He is not better looking.” Jester grumbled.

Belle grunted at him, and almost said something like, he would look better than him wearing just a paper sack, but she managed to keep that one under her feather.

Mrs. Hadley let out an expiated sigh. “Don’t tell me you are leaving Mrs. Maudsley’s ball for the dinner party at the Earl of Candleton.”

Belle just gave the lady a small shrug of her shoulders and a smile. “Alright, I won’t. If you could point me towards Mrs. Maudsley, I will go tell my host.”

“You aren’t going by yourself, are you?” Mrs. Campion said out loud.

Belle looked at her with a bewildered look. “Well, I’ve just arrived, and Jester is busy despite his appearance. Do you care to go Mrs. Campion? I hear you know quite a few people in London. Perhaps, you can get me up to speed with London’s society?”

Mrs. Campion’s face betrayed a little bit of excitement before she managed to put her face back together. “Oh,” she looked at Sidney in such a way he knew he best to agree.

“I mean if Mr. Parker could spare you. My acquaintances are a best handled in small doses.”

Mrs. Campion looked back at Sidney and dared him to say anything. She laughed. “Of course, he can spare me.”

The group looked in amazement as Belle walked away with Mrs. Campion. “What just happened?” Crowe asked.

Mrs. Hadley looked at them and let out a small giggle. “I would call that divine intervention.” She looked at them. “Well, I need to go find Lady Worchester.”


	15. Hold the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney gets some good news, but will Babington think so?

Hold the Phone

Sidney woke to the sounds of birds chirping. Normally, he doubted he ever heard them before, mostly because he was not ever up so early. It seemed as soon as Mrs. Campion had departed the ball, it had become the most delightful ball he had ever been to. He could not dance too many dances with Charlotte, as it would undoubtedly get back to Mrs. Campion.

She danced with Mr. Crowe and Lord Jennings. Babington had managed to stay for some time, but after Augusta thought she hurt her ankle, they had returned to Babington Hall. 

The butler delivered a post from Mrs. Campion desiring him to stop by this morning. He knew it would be ridiculous to think that she would call off the engagement just yet. Most likely, the news of the ball made the society news, and she was waiting for him to apologize for been seen dancing with Charlotte.

He ate his breakfast and decided to get the moment over with and thought hopefully, he would get some news about Charlotte.

He arrived at Beckingbrooke Estate, right on time, which would make Mrs. Campion at least happy. She greeted him warmly as he was shown into her drawing room. “Oh, Sidney, I am so glad you came this morning.”

“You sound as if there is some fire Mrs. Campion.”

“Indeed there is. Lady Belle is an absolute,” Sidney realized he was holding his breath thinking that Belle had changed her mind about helping, “doll. We are going to be fast   
friends.”

“I take it your dinner party went well?” 

“Very, very well. I don’t think I ever met such pleasant company.” Sidney bit his tongue from saying had she treated Babington and Crowe better, she would find them pleasant as well.

“I am glad.”

“Yes, well that leads me to my problem.” Eliza took a sip of her tea. “She has a few functions and she barely know anyone here.”

“I’m sure you should know someone you could recommend.”

“Oh Sidney, that is the problem.”

“I don’t understand.”

“She is leery of meeting new people, well gentlemen of course, not ladies.” Eliza let out a little laugh like it was some sort of secret. “I told her about Lord Babington and his loss, and of course as we spoke, I realized that I have been unfair to him.” Sidney looked at her confused.

“You’ve been unfair to Lord Babington?”

“Yes,” Eliza said with a long-drawn breath. “Having our wedding so soon. He is not even out of mourning yet. He must be thinking we are some sort of brute to not take it into consideration his feelings. He is after all, going to be your best man at the wedding.”

Sidney looked at her carefully. “What exactly are you saying?”

Eliza paused just a little. “I hope you don’t think too terribly of me, but I think it’s best that we postpone our wedding, just a little while. Besides,” Eliza went from feigning sadness to being happy awfully quick in Sidney’s mind, “we’ve waited this long, what would it matter if we wait until the end of the season.”

He gave her a dumbfounded look. “You want to wait until the end of the season?”

Eliza laughed. “Oh, you do tease. It is not that long. It is a just a handful of weeks. Besides, Lady Belle tells me that her friends plan on being here that long and if we change the date, then it would be likely that they could attend our own wedding!”

Sidney gave her a polite smile. “It seems you have thought about this.”

“I have. I could barely sleep thinking of how impolite it would be. You aren’t angry are you dear?”

“If it will make you happy, then it will make me happy.” Sidney gave her a genuine smile, mostly because it meant a trip to the gallows had been postponed. If he did not think Charlotte would mind, he would give Belle a kiss the next time he saw her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she then turned her attention to the next problem. “Yes, incredibly happy. Now, back to my original problem,” Sidney almost groaned out loud. “She needs an escort for some functions. I know it is probably not ideal, but at least he will not be inclined to prey upon her. I’m sure he’s not even thinking about looking for another wife, and I’m sure Mrs. Harries’ ensuring his other needs are met, he would be a proper escort.”

“I don’t particularly care to discuss Lord Babington’s bedchamber.”

Eliza laughed. “Oh, Sidney, I had no idea you turned into such a maid. Why else do you keep refusing to stay? Certainly, you have been there yourself. I hear Crowe regularly attends there like clockwork. It’s amazing he doesn’t have a dozen bastards running around London.” Sidney’s good mood was beginning to turn dark quickly. Eliza realized 

Sidney’s mood had turned sour, so she quickly decided to wrap up today’s business. “I’m getting distracted. I really need you to agree to get him to agree to escort her. You will be there too, and she has invited me to be her particular friend.”

Sidney frowned at her. “All I can do is ask Mrs. Campion. Lord Babington is his own man after all.”

Eliza’s happiness was no longer visible. “Sidney Parker. This is an especially important connection.” Sidney did not care to discuss it further.

“I will do what I can Mrs. Campion.” Her happy demeanor returned.

“Very good. Lady Belle and I are off for dresses. I hope to have a ride in Hyde Park this week. It would be nice for you to join us.” Sidney knew that tone. It was not a request.

Sidney left Beckingbrooke both happy and sad. The wedding was delayed, but how in the world was he going to get Babington out of his slumber to attend functions?


	16. The Music Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington doesn't like babysitting.
> 
> Sidney speaks with Susan.

The Music Man

Belle looked at the various music Jester was thinking for his new show. Not that he had an idea what his new show was going to be. It seemed like he was all over the place. “No offense Jester, but is there a theme or is this going to be some sort of free for all?”

Jester laughed at her. “You know I didn’t tell you to take Mrs. Campion to dinner with you last night. Thank you, by the way. The evening was so much more enjoyable without a certain person in attendance.”

“Don’t tell me she was on your dance card.”

“Of course, she was.” Jester said with a grin. “Do you know how much money she has? I would have to be a simpleton not to at least entertain the notion.”

“Don’t tell me you are getting desperate.”

Jester laughed. “Let us see how you are doing after you’ve had a few years under the society belt before you judge me. It’s expected that a man does not marry right out of the gate.”

“Yeah, well in my humble opinion, that just means you are more of a quarter horse than a thoroughbred. That, my dear cousin, only comes in handy in the bedchamber, not when it comes to making an eligible match.” 

Jester laughed uproarishly. “I think you’ve been hanging in the gentlemen clubs too much. A lady shouldn’t speak of such things.”

She grinned at him and lowered her voice as she played some of the melodies on the piano forte. “Whoever would get such a silly notion to begin with.”

“Which one?” They both laughed. They were still laughing about things when Augusta showed up with Lord Babington in tow. “Ah, Lord Babington and Miss Augusta. Just what brings you here?” He glanced over at Belle, hoping that the former had not overheard their unseemly conversation.

Babington gave him a slight furled look. “I believe Lady Darling is under the impression I am to escort Lady Belle around town.”

Jester gave him a funny look and then back to Belle. “Don’t tell me you’ve been running around town unchaperoned again.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “Again? Jester, it is a given fact I have been around town like that the entire time. I just happened to mention climbing down the balcony that put Lady Darling into a seizure. If I learnt to keep my mouth shut, I’d be better off.”

“Yes, so it was a little surprising when I found out you were not at Darlington this morning.” Babington said gruntingly.

Belle smirked at him. “Well, the early bird gets the worm Babington. I have got places to go and people to see. Can’t wait for you to decide to roll out of bed.”

“I did not just roll out of bed.”

She gave him an inquisitive look. Augusta did not know what to make of the two sparring and looked towards Jester. “I’m quite capable of taking care of myself I assure you. I don’t need a babysitter.”

“I am not a babysitter, although you are acting very much like a small child.”

She almost quipped back to ask how he would know, but she managed to bite her tongue before she said something she should not have. Not to mention, she really did not want to inquire as to how many possible children he might have running around London to know how small children act.

“Well, I hate to get in the middle of this love-hate debate, but I do actually have to figure out what my show is going to be consisting of. So, if you are not here to help, then I would kindly like for you to figure out how to go.”

Augusta looked at Jester. “You mean you don’t have something in mind already?”

Jester smiled politely at her. “Not yet. The Duke of Queensberry is wanting a special show and well, when you have a special request from a Duke, you accept first then figure out how to put out the fire.” 

Augusta glanced at her brother before looking back at Jester. “Can we help?”

“Augusta, we know nothing about theatrical productions.” Babington said in a gruff tone. He was still slightly upset that he had gone all the way over to Darlington to find out she had already left to the theater and she still had not apologized for it.

“Would you care to learn?” Jester said with a grin, looking over at Belle who just let out a sigh. A few hours later, Jester had a decent shell of what his production was going to be along with some music selections. “A productive morning, if I say so myself.”

“You did say so yourself.” Belle said to him in a quip as they prepared to leave.

Jester laughed at her. “Why are you still in such a foul mood this morning?”

Belle let out a breath. “I have to go the dressmaker with Mrs. Campion. She has decided that I am her long-lost best friend, and she is determined for some ungodly reason that she needs to ensure I meet only the most acceptable bachelors in London. If I had known I was going to be paraded around like a brood mare, I would have just paid someone to kidnap the lady and take her to Gretna Green.”

Jester let out a laugh, while the other two were just astounded at her open remarks. “Lady Belle, you can’t say things like that,” Augusta said in horror.

Belle let out a snort looking at the young lady. “Apologies Miss Augusta. I’m not used to being in polite society.”

“But” she rebuffed lightly, “you are a lady!” Belle let out a sigh.

“Oh Miss Babington, you have a lot to learn.” Jester said smiling at them as they walked out of the theater. It was decided, with a recommendation from Belle, that Babington leave Augusta with her and Mrs. Campion and the men went to get some lunch. After all, how much trouble could two ladies get into with Mrs. Campion in tow?

Sidney was surprised when he found out that Lord Babington had already left with Augusta in tow to some appointments this morning. He had not mentioned any that he was aware of. Leaving a message to come see him this evening at Bedford Place, he decided to take a stab at Lady Worchester’s residence. It was not sure if this was one of his better ideas, but of late, he really did not have any of those from the moment he agreed to marry Mrs. Campion in exchange for an investment into Sanditon.

He was greeted kindly by Lady Worchester as he entered her drawing room. “Mr. Parker, what a pleasant surprise.”

He gave her a smile. “Forgive the intrusion without warning. I hope I did not inconvenience you.”

“Not at all. The ladies are a little slow this morning as they were up well into the night catching up.” Sidney smiled thinking of them doing just that. “They will be down shortly. Until then, perhaps you would like some tea or maybe some coffee?”

“Yes, coffee, thank you.” Lady Worchester nodded to the maid, who after pouring two cups stepped away.

“You seem to have much on your mind.”

“Well, I had some puzzling news this morning and I’m trying to figure it out.” Charlotte and Alison arrived before the conversation began. Sidney stood up to greet them properly.

“Just in time ladies. Mr. Parker was getting ready to disclose his morning news.” Charlotte looked at him hesitantly as she went to go sit down on the chaise near Susan. Susan looked back at Mr. Parker. “Well, what is the news this morning.”

“Mrs. Campion has requested a postponement of the wedding until the end of the season.”

“Well, that is good news is it not?” Susan looked at him then over to Charlotte then back to Sidney.

“Of course, it is. That is not what the problem is.”

“Is there some other demand?” Charlotte asked looking fearful at Parker.

“She wants Lord Babington to escort Lady Belle around town.” He let out a snort. “And when I say wants, I really mean expects.”

“As in there is no other choice?” Alison asked.

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know. She’s been acting a little strange about him as if she’s suddenly worried about him.” Charlotte and Alison looked at Parker confused, when Susan let out a small laugh.

“Apologies. That would be Mrs. Hadley’s fault.” Susan had a few pair of eyes set on her for clarification. “I may have led her to believe that Lady Belle was needing a suitable husband.”

“Why would you suggest Lord Babington?” Parker said giving the lady a look.

“I didn’t specifically suggest Lord Babington. I was trying to keep Mrs. Campion busy. If she thinks that Lady Belle must marry someone in the peerage, then she might find someone willing to marry her with better connections, which if I am not mistaken, we are trying to get her to break the engagement.”

“That is true, but I don’t think Babington is going to appreciate Mrs. Campion trying to interfere with his life.”

“I think Lord Babington is quite capable of handling himself. If it makes you feel better, she is not looking for a husband, peerage or otherwise.”

“She’s not?” Charlotte asked.

Susan politely smiled. “No, she’s not looking.” Susan looked at Sidney. “Hopefully, your friend will just play along Mr. Parker. It is after all, just a means to an end.”

Sidney bobbed his head. Perhaps, Babington might consider it especially if he knew she was not going to try to get him on the hook. He was still in his mourning phase anyway.


	17. The Dressing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle positions the Heywoods to be contrasted to the lovely Mrs. Campion, who refuses to pass up an opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't think the show ever really said which level of society Babington is actually apart of-so in this story, he's obviously greater than some but still there are still social statuses even above his.

The Dressing Room

The moment Babington held out his hand to help Belle, along with Augusta, out of the carriage he felt a twinge of a remembrance when he had done the same for Esther when the two ladies had gone to do some shopping before their marriage. He was glad he was not staying. He did not think he would be able to keep some of the other memories from popping back up. 

One specifically just after Esther had found out she was with child and had told him when she was getting a dress fitted for a dance. Luckily, this was not the same dressmaker as the other had kicked him out of her store. He had to admit that was a rakish spur of the moment thing, but it was not like they were not married and there was not anyone else in the shop other than the owner. He thought they had been quite tame and quiet about it.

He gave Belle a deadpan look. “I’m not going to have to go chasing all of London, am I?”

She let out a huff. “I assure you my best behavior Lord Babington, at least for the present. Tomorrow is a new day. There are no guarantees. Augusta and I will be with Mrs. Campion for the remainder of the day and I will have her drop us off at Darlington. You can either fetch your sister or send word and I will have Lady Darling get her home appropriately.”

“You are so considerate.”

She glared at him. “I’m sorry if I didn’t clear my schedule with you. I didn’t realize you were going to be such a pain in the,”

Jester leaned out the window and cleared his throat. “Kids, can you either kiss and make up or shake hands so we can go? I do have my own schedule to maintain.” Belle glared at Jester for a moment, then gave Babington a look before walking into the dress shop. Babington watched her walk away. Good grief she was so disdainful.

“Is she always like this?” He asked Jester as he got back in the carriage.

“Oh, this is her being tamed. You should had seen her before her stepfather died. She used to be positively barbaric with her remarks.”

“God, I hope she doesn’t rub off on Augusta.”

Jester laughed. “I doubt it. Your sister is too nice, not to mention too terrified to act that way.”

“I don’t know how she hasn’t offended someone in the peerage.”

Jester gave him a smirk. “Oh, that’s easy. She has friends in all places, especially among the gentlemen who secretly long to have a lady with that audacity. None of them are strong enough to dare to marry her though. Most of her remarks are towards the men. If you ever observe her, she generally is not that scathing towards ladies. She likes to remind me it is the women that actually rule the roost.”

“You seem very fond of her.” Babington said trying to gauge his interest.

Jester laughed. “Oh no. Most of my patrons are gentlemen who are keeping their ladies happy. She would be my financial downfall. Besides Lord Babington, she is my cousin and there’s something that doesn’t sit well when you have to resort to marrying a cousin.”

Belle looked around Mrs. Danburry’s dress shop and let out a breath as she heard Mrs. Campion give the lady implicit instructions. “I spent quite a bit traveling and this is the latest fashion.” She said proudly looking at the ladies next to her. “I am so glad to see you Miss Babington. Lady Belle is not that much older than yourself. Is this not your first year in society?”

“It is Mrs. Campion.”

“Where is your mother?” Mrs. Danburry looked at her.

“On a holiday, Mrs. Danburry, with my father and some of their friends.”

“I’m surprised she would not be here during this time.”

Augusta smiled politely at the lady. “She knows I am in capable hands.” Augusta glanced over towards Belle who was feeling some of the fabric. Mrs. Danburry’s eyes grew large.

“Oh, absolutely! I didn’t mean anything by that.” Augusta laughed lightly.

“So, what color are we thinking?” Mrs. Danburry asked the ladies and despite Mrs. Campion’s grating her nerves, Belle did agree with most of her choices.

“How is the Duke of Queensberry?” Mrs. Danburry asked Belle.

“Very well. I hope to acquaint him with some ladies that I think he will want to meet. You know how he loves music whether it be singing or playing the piano forte.”

“Do you have some ladies in mind?”

“I believe so. He would be mad not to at least meet them. I think the only thing greater in his mind would be of course someone who is pretty and knows about fashion. He does a lot of traveling. Most of the wives of his acquaintances just talk about fashion, which is good when making connections, but he really would like someone that he could also entertain with. What better than a lady or two from the theater?”

Mrs. Campion looked at her, but before she could say something, some familiar faces arrived.

“Miss Heywood and Miss Heywood.” Mrs. Campion said in disgust.

Charlotte held back a groan. “Mrs. Campion.” She looked around. “Oh, Lady Belle and Miss Babington.”

Belle gave her a slight blank look before giving her a curtsey. “Good afternoon ladies.”

Alison looked at Belle standing near Mrs. Campion. “Are you here for a dress fitting too?”

“We are. We are attending a private ball in a few days, are we not Mrs. Campion?”

“Yes, with the Earl of Candleton, a musical evening.” Mrs. Campion said with a fake tone.

“I hope to introduce some ladies to the Duke. He is quite the lover of music. Do you ladies sing or play?”

Charlotte furled her eyebrow, “Not at all.”

Belle let out a scuff. “Pity. It would be more fortuitous if you did.”

“Why is that?” Alison asked.

“He is looking for a wife, but he has specific qualities. Fashion can be taught, and he would probably overlook playing ability if the lady were pleasant enough. Oh well, I shall keep looking. I believe we are done here, are we not, Mrs. Campion?”

Mrs. Campion glanced at Augusta as they rode in the carriage towards Darlington. “Do you not play the piano forte Miss Babington?”

“I do, but not all that well.”

Mrs. Campion looked at Belle. “You know I was thinking.” Belle looked at her interested. “It would be a shame if the Duke did not meet the Heywood’s.”

Belle gave her a perplexed look. “But they don’t play.”

Mrs. Campion let out a small laugh. “Yes, but perhaps he would overlook that. It seemed that Lady Worchester has greatly improved her fashion.”

Belle tilted her head. “Well, you do more about the society than I, Mrs. Campion.” Belle glanced at Augusta. “I do hope you are coming to the ball.”

“I don’t think my brother has an invitation.”

“That is a disappointment. I was hoping to get a dance.” Belle said turning towards the window disappointed.

Mrs. Campion interjected. “Of course, he should come. I am sure the Earl would be more than happy to extend the invitation to Lord Babington. Your brother should not let you miss these opportunities, especially your first year in society. I heard that even some viscounts are looking for eligible ladies.”

Augusta’s eyes grew big. “You think I could marry a viscount?”

Mrs. Campion looked her over again. “Why Miss Babington, I just happen to know Viscount Sharpe was looking for such a young lady like yourself.” She glanced at Belle, who dabbed a handkerchief at her eyes. “Do you remember Lady Belle? We were introduced last night at the dinner party.”

“Oh, yes. Absolutely true.”

“Good, it settled then.”

“But my brother.”

“Nonsense. I will just inform Sidney that he must simply go.” Mrs. Campion looked back over to Belle proudly as if she had done her some great favor. Belle gave her a small smile and went back to looking out the window. She was not sure who she was fooling more, herself or Mrs. Campion.


	18. Full House-Escorts 'R Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full House-Sidney talks with Babington
> 
> Escorts R Us-A ride in Hyde Park

A Full House

Babington let out a sigh as he took the glass Sidney offered him. “So, Mrs. Campion thinks I need to escort Lady Belle to all these events along with all the others I need to for Augusta?”

“I know it’s a lot to ask. The two of you are like oil and water.”

Babington let out a snort. “that is putting it mildly. Do you know she had me running all over London this morning when she was not at Darlington like she was supposed to be?   
She did not even apologize for it either. Apparently, it was my fault I did not check her social calendar.

Sidney let out a groan.

“What?”

“You reminded me that I’m supposed to go for a ride in Hyde Park.”

Babington chuckled.

“You shouldn’t laugh. I believe you are supposed to be in attendance.”

“What? “I’m beginning to see a pattern.”

Sidney held up his hands. “Honestly, I have nothing to do with this. I would not insult you so. If it is any consolation, Lady Worchester says she is not looking at all for a husband despite what Mrs. Campion believes.”

Babington let out a small sigh looking into his glass. “Just a ruse then.”

“Something about by attending the higher ton events that perhaps we can find another gentleman who would be persuade Mrs. Campion to break her engagement.”

He let out a long breath. “I did agree to help and knowing Mrs. Campion, she’s bound not to waste any opportunities, no offense Parker.”

Sidney gave a snort. “None taken. I’d walk around with a sign myself if I thought it would speed up the process.” He studied his friend as he took another drink. “Are you sure Babington?”

“Trust me. Lady Belle is the last person I would ever fall in love with.”

Escorts Are Us

The last week went by in a blurry haze. A ride in Hyde Park, with the added suggestion of Miss Augusta by Lady Belle, was pleasant especially when the two gentlemen were allowed a small moment of peace from Mrs. Campion and her society calls. Sidney had caught a glaring look from Belle when he suggested that perhaps they should park for a moment so Babington and himself could take a smoke, which they knew meant a few minutes away from the ladies.

“I have to say I was surprised when she suggested Augusta tag along.” Babington said to Parker.

“Personally, I don’t think she cares for your attention anymore than you do hers.” Sidney said as a matter of factly.

Babington let out a chuckle. “Do you truly believe that?”

“If I remember correctly, she barely said two words to you all last night at the Earl’s music dinner.”

“She was quite busy between introducing Mrs. Campion to the Duke or dancing.”

“Yes, I noticed. Everyone noticed. There was quite the talk going around about the number of dances he had danced with her. Mrs. Campion was nice enough to talk about it.”

“Is that why she’s in a foul mood this day?”

“She’s in a foul mood because you aren’t keeping her occupied from anyone of importance.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize I was supposed to be fighting off potential suitors. I thought I was supposed to help her find potential suitors.”

“As long as they don’t fall on her potential list of suitors.”

“Well, at least you got to take a few turns with Miss Heywood.”

“Absolutely. Did you see Crowe making a complete arse of himself with Alison? I almost spilled my glass of bubbly on myself laughing so hard.” They both laughed. “I wager he’ll be taking a trip to Willingden soon.”

“It’s odd to think that. I almost thought he would not ever want to settle down.”

Sidney gave Babington half a smile. “I call it the Heywood charm. It does something to a man.” Babington let out a sigh and glanced at the lady approaching. He was beginning to suspect that all this ruse was making him a bit nostalgic, which is not what he had intended at all when he agreed to help.

He had seen her carriage leave the graveyard the other day as he was entering himself. He was thinking less of Esther and more of her and it troubled him. He was not sure how much longer he was going to be able to deny that his feelings had been changing. He spent less time in the graveyard and more time checking the calendars to ensure that he was where he was supposed to be.

“Sidney,” he heard Mrs. Campion call out towards them, “I believe Lady Belle is supposed to be meeting Lord Morley. We need to be getting back.”

“Of course,” Sidney said looking at Belle who was in a discussion with Augusta.

“Mrs. Campion, Lord Morley is over there. We can just go in his carriage. I’m sure Mr. Parker and Lord Babington will be glad for the escape.”

“What about Miss Babington?” Mrs. Campion said politely.

“Oh, I need to pick up some new music from Lord Jennings. I do believe we have tea tomorrow with Mrs. Hadley, do we not?”

“Yes, splendid.”

The three of them watched as the two unlikely paired ladies made their way over to Lord Morley. “Well, my day just got infinitely better. Care to go see Miss Heywood, Miss Babington?” Sidney gave her a smirk.

“Absolutely.” The three of them headed to Lady Worchester’s residence.

Lady Worchester had a few people in attendance when they arrived. “Lord Babington, I did not expect to see you.”

He gave her a polite smile as he greeted her properly. “It seems that there was a meeting between Lord Morley and Lady Belle I was unaware of. Mrs. Campion joined her.”

“Oh, well that is a bit of news I was not aware of.”

“Do you know much about him?”

Susan smiled. “Yes, good man. Very eligible.”

“Hopefully, Mrs. Campion will think so.”

“Oh, well, I don’t think she is his type. Lord Morley is looking for a young lady.”

He frowned at her. “You mean Lady Belle?”

“Well, yes. Her mother was just speaking to her this week about him.”

“Her mother is here?”

“Her mother stopped by for a moment. She back on her way to Queensberry. Did your sister not mention her?”

“I was out last night, so I didn’t get a chance to talk to her.”

Susan studied him. “The Duke is in the gentleman’s parlor room with some others of your acquaintance. I will keep Miss Babington company.”

Babington gave her a smile. “I guess that is my que.” He gave a small laugh and went to find the gentlemen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke appraises Babington.
> 
> Belle pulls Lord Morley in her scheme-hopefully without serious consequences

Friend or Foe?

Babington entered the parlor room and spotted Crowe immediately who was playing cards with the Duke. He waived Babington over. “Babbers! Come help me. The Duke is trying to cheat.”

“Cheat!?” The Duke sounded offended. “You are just not very good at this.”

“What are you playing?”

“I am showing Mr. Crowe some magic tricks, but he seems to think I am not playing fairly.”

“Magic tricks hun?”

“Yes, with bets of course. So far, your friend owes me ten pounds. Care to make a wager? I’ll even give the first round as a practice round.”

Babington glanced at Crowe. “Sure, why not?”

Babington caught on quickly, but he also realized he was way out of his league once the Duke had started on some of his more complicated card tricks. Once he was down a hundred pounds, Babington surrendered.

“I give up! Please I beg of you. Can we not play something more sensible?” Duke laughed. “Where did you learn such things?”

“Ah, my sister and let me tell you, I lost more than a hundred pounds learning just to be decent at this.” The Duke laughed. “But it comes in handy as well for conversation.   
People tend to concentrate so much trying to figure out the trick that they let things out of the bag.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, for example, Mr. Crowe is more of a gambler than I had realized. Mr. Hadley is equally invested in gambles made by his wife when it comes to gentlemen in the ton and your Mr. Parker is probably the biggest gambler of them all.”

Babington gave him a perplexed look. “What makes you say that?”

The Duke gave him a grin before taking a drink. “Lady Belle?”

“She is a friend of Miss Heywood.”

“Yes, delightful young lady, her sister as well. Belle keeps me in stiches over their stories.”

Babington studied him. “I didn’t know you were that acquainted with her.”

“I am very acquainted with her. You could say I have known her all her life. She is quite extraordinary.” Babington felt uneasy looking at the Duke.

“Excuse me your grace. I believe I need to stretch my legs.”

“Of course. I do believe the ladies should be coming back from their walk in the garden for their tea.” The Duke watched Babington leave and glanced over towards Crowe. 

Clara’s gamble was risky, most because he was not inclined to let his sister get hurt. However, based on their interaction between the ball and now, he was more confidant that Clara was going to win. Babington was not quite the lady killer as he used to be rumored to be. Belle, though, hopefully she would be able to cauterize her heart. Her attachment was clearly stronger.

Lord Morley smiled as the ladies climbed into his open carriage. “I am delighted that you both joined me. I shall be the talk of the town having two exquisite ladies among myself.”

“You are too kind Lord Morley,” Belle said politely.

“Nonsense.” He glanced at Mrs. Campion. “May I be so bold as to say you are wearing a lovely dress today.”

“Absolutely, Lord Morley. I had no idea you were interested in such things.”

Lord Morley laughed. “Oh, fashion is the height of a knowledgeable society. I spent a few years in Paris studying the trade.” Belle turned off her ears as the pair of them began to dabble in conversations of ribbons, bows and all things related. Mrs. Campion had not realized it yet and unless someone told her directly, Lord Morley had an excessive appetite when it came to the bedchamber. There had been plenty of talk about it behind the stage. She would not had believed it herself, until she had gone into her dressing room and found him having relations with more than one lady and another man who just happened to use the first room they came across. She did not know how long she had stood there stupidly both in shock and curiosity.

Belle had grown up on a farm, so it was not she did not know what happened. Seeing it between men and women, well she had heard enough of the talk at the theater and the few times Jester had his costume crew practice making her look like a man to join him in the gentlemen club for a few laughs. At her age though at the time, it had made her want to do things that a lady should not do. However, when the Earl of Sussex’s young son had been involved in the play, she had foolishly allowed Lord Morley, who was the understudy for the Earl’s part, kiss her. He was at least a particularly good kisser. But Lord Morley was not a man just satisfied with just kissing. He had suggested things and when she was not as receptive to joining his party, he had shrugged her off.

“Lady Belle?” Mrs. Campion called her name again.

Belle looked at her. “Sorry, Mrs. Campion, I was thinking about something.”

Mrs. Campion smiled sweetly at her. “Oh, I’m sure Lord Morley will agree with me.”

“About what?”

“Why, Lord Babington of course. You know if you wanted him, it would be simple to secure him.” Belle thankfully blushed appropriately.

“I don’t think I know what you mean.”

Lord Morley laughed. “Oh, don’t tell me you are still playing the innocent maid. I’m sure when you ride your horse, it gives you quite the sensations.” He made motions with his palms rubbing together.

“Lord Morley, you are positively shocking.” Mrs. Campion said.

“We are all adults here, are we not? Lady Belle has grown up in the theater and has seen and heard more than some even working in the Lion’s Den.” He gave her a smirk. “But, if it would easy your mind, I’m sure Mrs. Campion and I could assist in learning.” Belle knew that getting him involved in this little scheme would be a double edge sword.


	20. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Step Forward, Two Steps Back-
> 
> Eliza has finally found what she wanted, but will Ariel(Belle) let go of her plan.
> 
> Babs takes a step

One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Ariel stood on the bridge along the pond at her family home in Hundsford. Soon, her family home would be descended on her new friends. Ariel let out a sigh. Well, most people that would be coming she would count as friends. There were a couple she could barely tolerate and after these few weeks, she was ready to just start screaming at the top of her lungs about it all just being one theatrical production. However, she could see the finish line for Charlotte. Mrs. Campion’s exterior had finally started showing signs of cracking. 

How long before it would take though was anyone’s guess.

She needed to get out of London just to get her bearing back. Unfortunately, one thing led to another and the next thing she knew, Jester had decided it would be a grand idea to have a hunting party for the gentlemen. Sometimes, she really hated the fact his estate was located next to her home. Even worse was due to a storm, he could not actually have visitors stay there and he would need to have them under her roof.

Ariel had taken a gamble about this whole scheme and she was quite certain she lost. She needed to resign herself to the fact that Babington was not ready to move on if he ever would. Ariel let out a long breath. There were no guarantees when it comes to love. Isn’t that what Susan always told her?

She had still taken the gamble. Her father would tell her there was no reason to cry over spilled milk. She could still have a decent life. Sure, she was bound to be trapped in a loveless marriage, but she had enough status she could at least retire to the country away from all the trappings of London and whoever her mother was bound to determine to marry her off to.

She had made some good friends at least. Charlotte, Alison and even Augusta, although that friendship might be too tender for her to handle for a while. She doubted she would see much of them after her brother’s wedding, but she could write, although writing was never really her strong suit. Writing letters had been what gotten her in this mess to begin with.

“There you are,” Babington found her skipping rocks off the bridge into the creek below. She gave him a slight smirk. “What are you doing out here?”

“Throwing my problems into the creek.” She said as she continued to throw the rocks.

“Very philosophical of you.” He studied her. It seemed since an arrival of a letter the other day, she had become withdrawn. It was quite the departure of her normal personality. It reminded him of Esther when she had finally seen Edward for who he truly was.

“It’s a shame that it’s really not that easy.”

“I find it easier to figure things out talking to a friend.” Usually, sometimes Crowe had been too intoxicated to give good advice like the time he had tried to figure out what Edward had meant by Esther having hysterical delusions during the regatta. She gave him a guarded expression. “I would like to think we are friends, despite my goading you into helping Parker.”

She let out a light laugh. She let out a sigh as they walked back towards the house. “There is nothing to be done. As my mother would say, ‘it is what it is.’

“I’m sure we can still find an acceptable replacement for Lord Wylie.”

Ariel laughed. “Babington you have a screw loose if you think I’m disappointed in that. You fail to remember how I operate. I already had an arrangement before I started this little gamble.”

“You did? With whom?”

“Lord Morley.”

“Lord Morley?”

“Is there an echo?” Ariel sighed. “Lord Morley has long been a patron of the theater and is familiar with a young lady that tends to speak too freely and doesn’t play nice with others.”

He frowned at her. “This whole time?”

She glanced at him. “Something my mother had arranged many years ago when I had run off unchaperoned to Sussex. I have just been postponing the arrangement, not that he was really in a hurry to marry anyway.”

He gave her a confused look.

“You know, typical stupid story about a young girl believes herself to be in love with a lord of ill repute.” She let out a laugh. “Turned out he wasn’t as much as a scoundrel as it had been rumored. What a disappointment.” She gave him a small wink. “He did though end up marrying a lady to protect her reputation and they are incredibly happy. Funny story is they are actually good friends of mine. It does make a good laugh at some functions. They even made me their child’s godmother. I don’t know whatever convenience them that was a good idea though.”

She paused to let him take it all in.

“So, my mother went off the deep end. It did not help since at that time my stepfather was sick. We had not known how bad it really was at the time. I would like to think if I had known, I would have been better behaved.” Ariel got quiet for a moment thinking about it. “But, after about six months after he died, turned out I was still very much the same wild child. Lord Morley is a decent guy. He’ll get my stepfather’s estate and my mother will be glad I am no longer her problem child.” Ariel said solemnly.

“A marriage of convenience.” Babington said plainly.

“There are worse things for a lady with ill repute.”

“He’s old enough to be your father.” Babington indignantly said, surprising himself at how he had felt about the situation.

Ariel laughed. “True, but at least he’s not a bad kisser.”

“What?” He gave her a funny look.

“He was the male lead in Jester’s mermaid play. He rescued me from the evil octopus.” Ariel let out a small breath. “Back in the good old days when everything was alright in the world.” She glanced over at him briefly. “Don’t lose any sleep over it, Babington. I am not. What is done is done. All we need to do is get Mrs. Campion to break her engagement and Parker can finally be done with his own nightmare and we can all go about our lives.” For some reason, the thought startled and sadden him.

They arrived at the house when guests were starting to arrive. The rest of the day flew by with a flurry of activity. The men went out hunting while the ladies did their own thing, which since Eliza was not there, they talked about what else they could do to get her to end the engagement. Ariel had gotten a letter from Mrs. Campion.

So confused by it, she left the ladies to their own entertainment while she went upstairs to figure out what the proper response would be. Dinner time came, and without Mrs. Campion, the conversation was a merry as it flowed around the table until the men had gone off to smoke and drink their brandy. Ariel had stayed up a little while with the ladies drinking tea when she decided she needed to handle some of the books for the farm. She bid the ladies good night and left them in the drawing room.

Not too long after everyone had retired for the evening, Ariel sat in her study. It was a mixture of relief and trepidation as she drank a glass of brandy from what remained from her stepfather’s decanter. She had an inkling thought that the temptation of a lord who had been flirting with Eliza would be too easy. It was plain as day. Having to let her take her safety net though, Ariel had not known how to feel about that.

Before she could change her mind, she signed the letter, sealed it with black wax with her personal seal and rang the bell to have it sent off by messenger immediately. She was sitting at the desk contemplating her life, looking out the window and sipping her drink. If Eliza had only treated Parker like a friend, like Babington, then maybe this whole fiasco could had been avoided. The flip side though, she probably would not have ever met her new friends. She would not have ever met him. Not that it really mattered.

He was still a lost battle. She felt that perhaps she had made progress, but then it seemed he would distance himself again. It was unlikely he would ever look at her in that way. 

Apparently, Ariel was just destined to be one of those ladies that all the gentlemen would like to talk to, but no one really consider her more than that. She would have to let someone just marry her for her money, if her mother still insisted, she marry. She still would be a godmother. Someday, her brother would marry, and she would be considered an aunt, although that would bring her back in his sphere and she did not know if she wanted that reminder.

She was deep in thought and barely heard the noise of the door opening.

“I saw a light. I thought you said you weren’t losing any sleep.” Babington said carefully. He had waited a long time to ensure everyone had retired to their rooms before he had gone back out of his. He had been in a battle of his mind all day since this morning. He lost fifty pounds to Crowe when he missed a bunch of shots this morning during the hunt.

She closed the ledger on the desk. “I was just writing some correspondence that could not wait. Then, I decided since I was up to look at my books.”

“A family trait where the women are in charge of the money?”

She let out a little laugh. “My mother’s life revolves around numbers as a pianist. Teaching me my numbers was just something she enjoyed doing and teaching. My stepfather just managed to teach me more about the business side of things.”

He glanced around nervously as if he was not sure he should be there. Which of course he should not be there as it would ruin her reputation. And the funny thing was, that is what he fully intended to do anyway.

“I was thinking about what you said earlier.”

She looked at him befuddled. “I said a lot of things earlier Babington. Am I supposed to know to which you are referring to? I’m a magician not a mind reader.”

He let out a chuckle. He had not felt this nervous since his first year in society, despite already been somewhat of a haphazard lady killer by that time. When the thought had first crossed his mind, he had laughed it off to himself as having a flight of fancy. However, a day with the gentlemen and Crowe’s comment about needing to get back on the horse had struck a match. If Crowe had suggested such a thing when they first had met, he would have gotten a black eye for it.

Now though, it did not seem like such a crazy thought. But then he had spent all day wondering if he could. Not whether he should. It was at that point; he knew it was time for him to move on. Then, he convenience himself he was doing this for her own good as much as his. Lord Morley was already prepared to marry her, and the man was a notorious rake himself. The women in the Lion’s Den were not impressed with his bedside manners. If the man were not worried about her maidenhead, then would it not be better with a gentle lover first?

He was thinking too much as he realized she was giving him a bewildered look. He took a deep breath before taking the glass out of her hand to set it down on the desk. He was compelled to go forward.


	21. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt-

The Hunt

The gentlemen mounted up their horses and off they went. It was a beautiful day out. Things were looking up for Parker. Of late, Mrs. Campion spent less time in his world than in her new sphere. 

Belle was beginning to suspect that Mrs. Campion was making some impressions on a few notable candidates, but she did not want to just give any false hope. That discussion had been quite brutal, Parker reflected that night at Babington Hall.

‘So, do you think one of them might make her an offer?’ Parker asked Belle one night when she had been tutoring Augusta on the piano forte for the music show.

‘Parker,” Belle tilted her head towards Augusta.

‘What?’ Augusta said looking at the two gentlemen and Belle. ‘Let me guess, it’s time for me to retire so the adults can have a substantial conversation.’ Augusta looked at her brother. ‘Fine. Can I get an edited version at breakfast?’ Babington nodded his head yes and off she went.

She got up from the piano and fixed herself a drink. ‘Well, just make yourself at home.’ Babington quipped at her.

‘If I waited for you to send the maid to fetch me something more respectable, I’d die an old maid.’

Sidney looked between the two. It seemed, despite outward appearances, that their verbal volleys did not have quite the sting and had taken more of a friendly, if not flirting, tone of late. Sidney wondered if Babington had realized it himself. ‘Not to be the third wheel in this,’ whatever it was, ‘but can we focus on the question at hand.’

Belle looked at them and let out a breath through her nose. ‘She has not made any great impressions on anyone.’

Sidney let out a groan. ‘You mean no one is willing to overlook her pretense of her personality.’

‘I was referring to her bedchambers, but I guess you could include that in the bedroom as well.’ Poor Babington had choked on his drink, while Parker had given her a dark look. 

Belle shrugged her shoulders. ‘I could say it nicer, but it would still mean the same.’ She glanced briefly at Babington before looking back at Parker. ‘But we all know that is not who I am.’

‘I don’t think this is even an appropriate conversation.’ Babington said trying to wrap his mind around what Belle was saying, out loud, in their presence.

She let out a huff. ‘There is worse said in your gentlemen clubs, so excuse me if I am offending your delicate sensitivity to the subject.’

‘That is not the point.’ Babington argued back with a stronger tone.

‘This is exactly the point. Many of them are not going marry her because of her sparkling personality and quite frankly if she cannot seal the deal, then perhaps we should think of something else. There might be one or two who will want to marry her for her looks, but I haven’t gotten them to come around for a proper introduction.’

‘Why not?’ Babington still was not happy judging by his tone towards Belle.

Belle gave him a look. ‘You know this is not the only responsibility I have in London. In case you have forgotten, I am here on the Duke’s business, not to get Parker out of his own troublemaking.’

Sidney looked at them and snorted. They reminded him of a young lady yelling at a young man in a public street in Sanditon and he about laughed. It was so obvious now that Sidney looked at them.

Sidney glanced at Babington who was in a discussion with Crowe about how many shots he would miss and how much he was willing to loose.

‘I’m not going to miss any shots Crowe. Unlike you, I am in complete control.”

“Go ahead and tell yourself that.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Sidney looked at them, debating as if there was some other meaning. “Yes, what does it mean Crowe?” Sidney decided to interject into the conversation.

“I mean it’s time for him to get himself back on the horse.” Sidney frowned at Crowe then glanced towards Jester, who was thankfully in deep conversation with the servants about the dogs.

“Since when are you the expert?”

“I’m just saying it’s been a long time Parker.”

“Do you want to hit him, or do you want me?” Sidney asked Babington. Before Babington could answer though, Jester had made his way back.

“Alright gentlemen, are we ready to get started?”

Babington looked at Crowe. “Yes.” Whether he was really answering Crowe’s statement or Jester’s question, Sidney could not determine now. As the day waned on though, Babington’s normal sure shots had been missed, clearly indicating he was not concentrating at the task at hand. Eventually, Babington had stopped even shooting.

The gentlemen returned with a few birds, but for the most part, other than being out in the fresh air, it had been uneventful. They had returned to their house to rest and change for dinner. Sidney had found Charlotte in the library, which was not a surprise.

“How was it?”

“it was good, although it appears, we are all out of practice.” Sidney looked at Charlotte. Pondering what Crowe had talked about, Sidney knew he was referring to courting. “Can I ask you something Miss Heywood?” He kept a respectable distance, which meant an arm’s length away. Any closer than that, both were likely to do something rash. He waited for her to say yes. “Just what the blazes is going on between Babington and Belle?”

It took a full minute before Charlotte let out a laugh. “Whatever do you mean Mr. Parker?”

“I mean Miss Heywood that my friend has been acting most peculiarly, at least a few days at least.”

“Do you think he likes her?”

“Even I would say she has some mannerisms of Esther, but I don’t necessarily know that to be a good thing.”

“Why not?”

“Well, wouldn’t he just always be comparing her to Esther?”

“Would he not with anyone else?” Charlotte let out a sigh. “I mean, I’m not expert, but I would think that someone who lost a loved one would seek someone just like them.”

“But what happens when they want two vastly different things? Did not Susan say she was not looking for a husband? Babington will have to take a wife sooner or later and I do not see her as the kind of lady that would be some man’s mistress, even if she were not looking for a husband. And let us face it, Babington really isn’t that kind of man.”

“I distinctly remember a particular gentleman who had no intention of marrying.”

Sidney gave her a smirk. “I distinctly remember a young lady that stated she was not looking for a husband, but if she was then it would be for mutual love and affection.”  
“I would say Mr. Parker, like us, they will need to figure that out for themselves.” Charlotte had come close and Sidney knew he would kiss her before too long. They had snuck a few kisses here and there, but one-night Susan had left them alone far too long and Parker had barely managed not to take her in Susan’s study. After that, he always ensured they were never alone too long. He would not allow himself to compromise her. He was still not a free man and if things did not work out, she would need to remain intact.

“Parker!” Belle yelled at him. “Get your grubby little hands-off Miss Heywood. This is not a brothel.”

He gave her a disparaging look but knew she was responsible for Charlotte. “Apologies Miss Heywood.” 

Charlotte gave a chuckle as he walked towards his room. Charlotte looked at Belle. “Why is it okay for you to run around London without a chaperone but yet the minute I’m left unattended your motherly instincts turn on?”

Belle shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe Miss Heywood I am of the philosophy if I am not having any good times, then neither are my guests. You can thank me later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt-the gentlemen take the day to go shooting. Crowe does some goading.
> 
> Sidney reflects on a conversation with Belle about Mrs. C one evening at Babington Hall. Time seemed to be slipping away.
> 
> Charlotte and Sidney have a brief moment


	22. Do You Want To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do You Want To-
> 
> Babs & Ariel (Belle) only

Do You want to?

Babington sat down the glass on the desk. Ariel looked at him with a puzzled look. “I was referring to the conversation about your pending marriage of convenience.” He took a shallow breath. “Lord Morley doesn’t exactly have the best reputation about how he treats his ladies.”

He noticed the crease between her brows. “He’s not likely to beat me.”

“But he’s not likely to be gentle either.” Babington was not sure if how much plainer he could say it. She was not exactly one to beat around the bush and then he just decided   
maybe he needed to say it out loud. He had not ever been one to be shy around the ladies, especially in this matter. He took a deep breath and he watched her. This maybe a line he should not cross, but he had given himself a hundred reasons why he should. However, it all boiled down to the same thing: he wanted her, and it terrified him.

“I could beat about the bush but let me just be plain.” Her eyes got big and for a moment, Babington was not sure he really was not making a mistake, but he kept going. “You already said he’s going to marry you because he doesn’t think you are intact. I have not exactly had any relations since Esther passed. Think of it as a business proposition.” He watched her as she processed it all. What she had replied had not been what he expected.

“And just what makes you think Babington I am in fact a maid?” He flushed and then he smirked at her.

“I’m confident enough to make a wager.”

“I don’t think I like your arrogance.” He found himself leaning closer to her.

He gave her a grin before he kissed her gently. “Oh, but you will.” There were no other protests, no other quips as he explored her as she leaned against the wall, slowly. As his kisses lingered down her neck, he could feel her faintly tremble against him. When his hand cupped her breast, she let out a moan and he kissed her hard to muffle her moan.

When it was apparent there was no going back, she led him through the side door that led to her bedchamber. One of Babington’s concerns about the whole situation was using Esther’s name. So much, that in his brief moment of sanity, he apologized if he did in a low whispered tone between his kisses, “forgive me Belle if I forget your name,” she let out a small laugh, “are you laughing at me?” His apology turned into a growl as he reminded her, he oversaw this little arrangement.

“Do you always talk so much Babington or are you nervous?” He gave her a look before he watched her dress hit the floor. She was so brazen that it took him by astonishment. 

He was momentarily shocked. She gave him a slight smile. “I have multiple names, so I’ll overlook it.” He gave her just a small, confused look. “Anna is what my mother calls me, Belle is the name I go by in London, but at home I go by my stepfather’s choice, which is Ariel or Airy.” She kissed him. “Why am I the only one naked here Babington?”

He gave her an affable grin as the last little bit of nervousness about things and whispered to her to call him Charles before he covered her with his body as they laid on the bed. 

In the end, he had not forgotten who he was in bed with. He had called her Ariel or Airy depending on the moment of their passion. He watched her sleep for some time before knew he would need to return to his own bedchamber. He glanced one last time at her before he closed the door.


	23. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bet-Flashback
> 
> Clara comes to offer Crowe a large bet to help repay Esther's kindness to Babington.
> 
> The only problem is Sir Denham wants a piece of the action that benefits him.

The Bet

Clara tighten her bonnet around her head as she walked through the London streets. Her uncle once again had sent her on a fool’s mission to meet some gentleman about a bet using her pretty face. 

Since being set on the coach from Sanditon, Clara had taken a short refuge with Mr. Crowe who had taken her in, mostly for pity she was sure as she had stood with her little handbag of her possessions. He had treated her respectfully and not had even so much as taken a kiss. She would not have refused. He had taken her in, clothed her, fed her and gave her a small allowance but after that had left her to her own mischief.

When she realized she was with Edward’s child, she had been in the London theater playing the piano forte for a part in the production. She had to end her audition quickly as she barely made it to the chamber pot, where she had promptly lost her breakfast. She had been mortified, not just from the embarrassment but for the implications. She cried. 

Alone and unloved.

Fearful that Mr. Crowe would have to turn her out for her condition, she had taken a pocket watch so she could get coach fare to another relative who would possibly shelter her. 

She had not been paying attention when she walked right into Lady Babington. “Oh, please forgive me,” her voice trailed off. “Esther?”

Lady Babington looked at her. Had she met Clara on the street before now, she would likely would had sent her crying, but it appeared Clara already had been crying. In her present condition, it did not take Esther long to look at Clara and deduce the matter at hand. Instead of sending her on her way, she took pity on her. Taking her home with her to Babington Hall, she inquired of her husband if he had any connections that would be willing to take her in the condition.

Clara had been married to an older, but pleasant Lord Westing who had lost his second wife along with any hope of having an heir to his small estate in Hundsford. Clara had been prepared for the worst, but she had found contentment in the gentleman who doited on her as if she were the best thing in his whole life. He introduced her to Ariel McKinley, who among her many talents, was a nearby neighbor and a little younger than herself.

At first, Clara was not sure how to behave around the girl, who every time she had met her reminded her of Esther. Clara was shocked about how she talked so openly until she found out that her cousin owned the theater and she had spent a lot of time with the performers. Then Clara was able to piece things together. Ariel was a lot of talk but not so much of a doer. 

When Esther had died shortly after her marriage, Clara had grieved for her. She had failed to realize how Edward had turned them against each other for his own gain. Ariel had been there to comfort her and became a good friend. When Ariel had mentioned a passing fancy of a particular gentleman that she had briefly seen in a graveyard, Clara did some investigation. When Clara had been able to piece the information together, she about fainted.

During one of her husband’s hunting parties, she had met Lord Jennings, who was Ariel’s cousin. Ariel was in Queensberry visiting with her family. It was at this time; Clara had confided to Jester about her own situation and how she felt the need to payback the kindness shown to her by her late cousin.

The plan was made, and Clara found herself looking at Mr. Crowe about six months after Esther's death.

He briefly laughed at her. “You want me to introduce my friend, who by the way is still mourning his wife, to some girl in attempt to ease your conscious?” He could not believe her. “Why?”

Clara tilted her head. “Is Mr. Parker still looking for investors?”

He glanced at her. “I doubt fifty pounds will make a dent.”

Clara gave him a glaring look. “Twenty.”

Crowe scuffed at her audacity.

“Thousand Mr. Crowe. Twenty thousand pounds that he likes her enough to be seen at the London theater at the Duke of Queensberry special show, but not like her well enough to marry her.”

Crowe laughed loudly. “Oh, Miss Brereton I had not taken you for a gambler. You should go back to the country and I will pretend we did not have this meeting.”

“So, you aren’t willing to help out Parker? I thought the three of you were known for your prowess on the cricket field. Don’t tell me you all have lost your touch.”

Crowe let out a snort. “I’ll take that bet, but I will ante it up another five that not only will he like her but has taken more than just her heart.” Clara handed him an envelope. 

“What is this?”

“The letter to my solicitor to release the funds provided you win.”

“And just how will you know that?”

Clara smirked at him. “Easy Mr. Crowe. She is my neighbor. When the time is right, just ensure she is at the McKinley estate in Hundsford.”

“And just how am I going to arrange that?” He had no idea who this McKinley person was.

“I would suggest becoming acquainted with Lord Jennings.” With that, Clara left him there to contemplate what he had done in his half-intoxicated state.

Sir Edward Denham, a name long forgotten much like the man, was sitting nearby. True, not many would even recognize him. Neither Clara nor Crowe had. He imagined it was because of the length of time it had been since he had been in London. He had not been so long out of London to not know some of those names dropped. Lady Belle. A young girl who had walked into a little tryst with him, Lord Morley and some of the performers.

Would she not be interested in knowing that she had become the center of an exceptionally large bet? A thought occurred to him to become involved. Not only would he be up staging Miss Brereton, who had cheated him out of his inheritance, but it would be a stab at Babington who had married Esther. It was his fault that Esther had turned away from him. He had filled her head with all those notions of what love was supposed to be.

He finished his drink. Timing would be everything. Satisfied, he headed towards the theater to find Lord Jennings. If anyone knew how to find Belle, it would be her cousin.


	24. Skyfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfall-The sky is falling; good for some, bad for others

Skyfall

Ariel stretched out on the bed. Good grief, she felt if she had fallen off a horse, but in a good way if there was ever really a good way to fall off a horse. Babington had been very gentle with her, at least the first time. The second time, Ariel flushed, he was like a man that had been on a deserted island and had finally made it back to civilization. It was a shame she though that she could not keep him in her bedchamber for a little longer.

However, fates had been sealed. Lord Morley would be leaving with Mrs. Campion. Their marriage to be announced in the London Times. Parker would be free to marry Charlotte after that announcement died down, hopefully with the announcement of the Duke choosing a lady would take over all the society news and they would not have to wait long.

The sad part. That was yet to come. She had briefly tried to pretend it did not, but she knew in her heart of hearts he did not love her. Sure, there was enough attraction there to warrant the tumble, but he had not come to suggest taking Lord Morley’s place either. Ariel felt the tears fall. Just a business agreement. She had helped him, and he helped her, albeit he may had been led to believe some things that were not true. But she knew he would not have taken her to bed otherwise and she had not wanted anyone else to have that first privilege. She had felt more for him than she should had ever allowed to do so.

Ariel pulled on a robe and rang for the maid. She wanted a hot bath, and she did not. She wanted to hold his scent forever, but it could never be. He was not hers to have. If you absolutely love something, you must set it free.

Moving slowly, Ariel took her bath and got dressed. She looked more grown up and maybe she was now. Maybe, she would put this old life behind her and take up her responsibility. Her father had left her enough to so. She could stay in Sussex and learn from her brother, at least until he brought his wife home. Then, she would have to see. 

She did not know how long it would take to get over a broken heart if it was even possible to do so.

“You look lovely Miss McKinley.” Hannah, her maid said. “You look very much like your mother.”

“Thank you, Hannah.” Hopefully, she could behave like her mother. She treaded down the stairs slowly. There was a group of people that she knew would not understand, and a few that would understand all too perfectly once the dust settled. 

She found her friends wrapping up eating their breakfast. The kitchen maid asked her what she wanted, and she elected just coffee as she sat in her normal chair.

“Are you feeling okay?” Charlotte asked looking at her.

Ariel frowned at her. “I’m on holiday. Do I need to rush out of bed?”

Charlotte laughed. “No, I just thought we were going for a ride.”

Ariel laughed. “I forgot.”

“You forgot?” Jester looked at her confused.

“I guess I drank too much brandy last night.” She was trying to avoid making too much eye contact. The last thing she needed was for everyone to know what had happened. 

“Where is Babington?”

“He went for a walk.” Crowe said observing her.

Ariel looked at Augusta and gave her a knowing smile. “Well, I guess that means I am free to cause havoc.” Ariel laughed at her friends. “Crowe, why are you trying to make me feel like some sort of science experiment?”

“I apologize. I’m not used to you looking so,” he tried to think for a good word, “aglow.”

Jester let out a laugh. “Probably from the sunlight blazing in this room. I told you that you should remodel this old house.”

Ariel looked at Crowe dead straight. “Perhaps it is from the company.” Crowe had the decency to look away first.

“Well, ladies, do we care to get started?” Jester asked glancing at Sidney. 

“I will be along shortly. I have something I need to discuss with Mr. Crowe.”

Sidney looked around them, not knowing what was going on, but left them together. Belle waited until she knew they were out of the house.

“Am I in some sort of trouble Lady Belle?” Crowe crooned at her as she stood to look out the window. Babington walked in, with Clara not far behind. “Babbers?” Crowe said looking at them, paling when he recognized Clara. “Miss Brereton.”

“It’s Lady Westing now Mr. Crowe.” Belle said lightly. “She just happens to be my neighbor, but I believe you might have already figured that one out.”

Crowe looked at Babington, who was trying to figure out what was going on. “Belle?” She took a deep breath before turning around.

“It seems that there has been a bit of gambling going on, more than I had ever could conceived.” 

“Sir Edward,” a maid opened the door and he graced them with his presence.

“How fortuitous to have everyone in one room.” 

“Sir Edward?” Clara looked at him and paled.

“Have you missed me? I’m sorry I didn’t make the funeral; I must have missed the notification.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.” Belle said as she started to walk away.

“Wait,” Crowe said. Belle glanced at him then back at Edward.

“There are no winners in this room Crowe. Only losers.” Belle said as she left them there.

Babington looked at Crowe. “What does she mean Crowe?”

“Oh, that’s simple to explain.” Edward said gleefully. “Shall I explain it? You see, Clara placed a bet with Crowe about a particular young lady. Crowe won his bet with Clara, but Clara lost her bet with Jennings and you poor Babington, well Lord Tennyson said tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.” Edward gave them all a rueful smile. “All in all, I think we shall all be able to put the past behind us. If not, I shall not lose any sleep over it. After all, Lady Belle was quite interested in knowing she had become the subject of a great race instead of Miss Heywood. You should really be quieter when placing bets in the gentlemen clubs. You never know just who is lurking about.”

With that, Edward left them there. Babington looked at Crowe, then Clara before leaving the room to head upstairs. By the time he had gotten in her study, Belle was gone. He watched her as she rode away on her horse.


	25. Reading of the Bans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading of the Bans-
> 
> Nearing completion and happiness for our couples

The Reading of the Bans

It had been two weeks since the hunting party at the McKinley estate. Both a joyous time and a painful time. He had received a letter on his arrival that Mrs. Campion was once again announcing the end of their engagement. There had been a little flux getting the remaining investment in Sanditon to completely free Tom from his colossal mishandling of the whole project.

There was some new interest from some new investors, provided someone else would control the reigns of the project. There was a luncheon at Lady Worchester’s to work on some plans of a new investment board.

Sidney had arrived first as he spent every free moment he could with Charlotte since he had his own ride to Willingden to ask her father for permission to marry his daughter. Mr. Heywood had simply been flabbergasted, since Mr. Crowe had been sitting at his table having breakfast with the family when Sidney had arrived. Mr. Heywood had just looked at Mrs. Heywood with disbelief. “Two daughters soon to be married!” Both with successful men and a small dowry provided by Lady Susan.

Babington arrived solemnly with Augusta. The two weeks had been hard for his friend. There had been some tension when Babington had learned about the bet, but after he had been given a letter, he had been somewhat pacified.

“You never did say what the letter say.”

He let out a sigh. “Something about how this whole affair had been to release you from your own engagement and how I should not be angry at Crowe since his was the stronger bet.”

Sidney gave him a confused look. “And just what was his bet?”

“It would be ungentlemanly of me to say Parker.”

Sidney coughed on his drink. “Why you rogue Babington.” He studied his friend. “You could just tell her mother and she’d have to marry you.”

“What?”

“Her mother. If she knew,”

“That is not what I mean. She is already set to marry a Lord Morley.”

“Well, that would be a little hard.”

“Why?”

“Um, well I guess you haven’t been reading the London Times of late.”

Babington let out a sigh.

“Mrs. Campion married Lord Morley several days ago.”

“What?”

“I couldn’t believe it myself, but Duke swears it’s the truth.” Sidney gave Babington a smile as he noticed the Duke entering with his family.

The conversation around the table was lively, even more so when Duke announced to them that he had asked Miss Babington to be his wife. 

Babington gave him a stern look later in the drawing room. “I don’t recall you asking.”

Duke laughed. “I asked your parents months ago Lord Babington. We have been courting for months, albeit a little unconventional I will admit. It took a lot of convincing on my sister’s part to play along. She handled all our meetings.”

“Your sister? I don’t think I know who that is.”

Duke grinned at him. “Oh, Lord Babington, you know exactly who that is. Did she not tell you she had everything to lose if Parker’s deal didn’t work out?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Our family dynamics are a little strange, but Lady Belle, as you know her, is my half-sister. My father was her father. Her stepfather was Mr. McKinley, whose family estate abuts my father’s seat. They were of the same age. Mr. McKinley had a bad fall off a horse and was unable to have children. My father owed him his life from an accident. So, in return, my father decided to provide for his daughter that was raised by his friend and confidant, who married a young lady who didn’t have the greatest of reputations.”

Duke sipped his drink. “Mr. McKinley married Lady Jane Darling, who was a concert pianist for the theater. I will not speak bad of the lady, as you can imagine Lady Jane, who is now the Marchioness of Vanderburgh doesn’t particularly care to have her life out there.” Duke let out his breath. “She also does not care that her daughter gave away her dowry to save a young lady and her fiancé.”

“She knows?”

“She knows everything.” Duke chuckled. “While her mother is not happy, she has a wild child, there has never been any secrets between them. Even when she is climbing out of a perfectly good balcony to sit in an art gallery, to visiting graveyards in men’s attire or when she set her love free.”

“But she didn’t lose. Parker has been released from his engagement and there is enough investment”

Duke let out a sigh. “Good grief Babington. My sister’s been in love with you since the day she saw you in the graveyard. You are the everything. She traded you for Parker’s happiness. She knew you would not get over Lady Babington. She was going to have to be around you since I was courting your sister. You of all people should know how hard it is to see someone everyday and not be able to hold them or enjoy a moment with. I basically sentenced her to death, emotionally. You know how hard that is for a young lady that should be sitting at home with her husband?”

Babington slowly looked at Duke. “But I did. I did fall in love with her. She told me she was to be married to Lord Morley.”

“That old man? Please, he does not know his hand from his ass. Lady Jane would never let her marry him even is he was the last man available.”

“Where is she?”

“Where do you think she is?”

Lord Babington left Lady Worchester’s house on horseback in a fury. It was too late in the afternoon to be at the art gallery which left the graveyard. When Babington got there though, he had looked around for her. There were a lot of people in the graveyard. He had forgotten, Lord Carrington had passed away and there were people there attending. 

He had to dismount his horse to weave around the people in the way. A few times, he thought he spotted her, but as soon as he got close, more people got in his way.

It would be quite rude for him to yell out towards her. He got turned around a few times due to the swell of people and a few of them had stopped him as they were acquainted. He never liked being in a graveyard so much than he did at this moment.

By the time he had gotten to where he had met her, he had been too late. She already had left the flowers on the marker. He let out a sigh and a small cry as he sat down at her father’s marker. 

“Just why would you be crying at my father’s marker Babington? Are you lost?” he looked up at her, slightly confused.

He took her hands and pulled her down to him. “I am not anymore. Marry me.”

“Me?”

“My dear girl, don’t you know that I am in love with you?”

She gave him a look.

“I could always tell your mother about our little tryst.”

“What makes you think she doesn’t already know Babington?”

He glanced around, noticing a few familiar faces. “What would she say about this one?”

“You would not dare.”

He gave her a grin. “Would you care to make a bet?”

Ariel lifted her chin up. “Sure.”

He kissed her. In the graveyard. To the astonishment of several ladies who were not too happy about it. One of which was Lady Carrington who happened to be walking by. “Lord Babington, I am truly shocked.”

“Lady Carrington, I apologize, but Lady Belle made me taken a leave of my senses.” There was a moment of silence as Lady Carrington looked at them before laughing. 

“Well Mrs. Hadley did say that would happen.” Lady Carrington gave them a small smile. “But, please, refrain yourself. Your mother would have a seizure.”

He looked at her. “Have you been placing wagers again?”

Ariel smiled briefly at him. “Only on ones I know I’m going to win. Now, despite what Lady Carrington says, please don’t stop on her account.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“Just around you Babington.”


	26. The Sandbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sandbar-Everyone in Sanditon

The Sandbar

There was such an influx of visitors in Sanditon that Tom Parker was besides himself. Sidney’s wedding to Charlotte had brought the beau monde in such a larger force than the regatta that even Mr. Stringer was having his crews working overtime to ensure there were enough accommodations for those that wanted to stay.

Lady Denham had been nice enough to open Sanditon House to the Heywood clan, despite having children of various ages running around her home. “I expect Mrs. Heywood, you expect advantageous marriages for the rest of your children now.”

Mr. Heywood looked at the great lady of the town. “Lady Denham, we truly had no intentions for either of our daughters to marry London dandies.” He glanced at the two men who sat across from him with a wink. “However, if my other children manage to cause such a ruckus with such an event, I shall be glad to visit them instead of having all these peacocks descending on my peaceful abode.”

“Lady Denham we are of course happy our daughters have found men that value marriage of equal love and affection.” Mrs. Heywood said afterwards.

Lady Denham looked at Lord Babington. “I believe your sister is also to be advantageously married.”

“Yes, Lady Denham. Augusta is set to marry the Duke of Queensberry in the spring.”

She let out a hump. “Well, nothing good comes from a long engagement.”

“I’d have to agree with that.” Ariel said lowly to Babington with a wink.

“What was that Lady Babington?” Lady Denham said loudly. Babington gave her a look that said behave.

“I said Lady Denham that Lady Westling always did say you are always right.”

“Of course, I am. There’s no need to butter me up.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Lady Denham. I quite got my hands full with Lord Babington.” She smirked at him.

“And just where is Clara?”

“I’m afraid her doctor says she needs to rest as much as possible Lady Denham.”

“Humph. What do doctors know these days?”

Ariel looked at Babington. It was apparent the older lady was getting slightly tired from the additional people n the house. “Lady Denham, do you by chance care if we were to walk your guests to the sea cliffs.”

“Splendid idea. Maybe some of them might be inclined to change their minds and move here.” She let the Parkers lead the Heywood clan outside for some fresh air.

It was all hands-on deck trying to keep all the extra Heywood children plus the Parker children from getting into trouble as they took their walk back to Sanditon.

“So, what do you think about Sanditon?” Babington asked Ariel.

“It’s nice. Are you worried I would said I didn’t like it?”

“Well, it’s just I know we have not ever discussed it.”

She tilted her head towards him. “We are discussing it, now aren’t we?”

“Crowe and I were thinking of opening some business ventures here, especially since there seems to be going to be a period of growth.”

“A good time for an investment.”

“It would be more of a long-term situation.” He let out a sigh. “Lady Denham tends to be a handful.”

“Reminds me of someone I know. Oh wait, that would be me.” Ariel let out a light laugh.

“She’s not likely to let you run around wildly. And she’s bound to be in our business.”

“That will come in handy.”

He looked at her. “Why you say that?”

She gave him a small smile. “The good doctor was telling me the most preposterous story today.”

“Truly?”

“Care to make a wager Babington?”

He kissed her tenderly. “I will be happy either way.”

“Well that’s even better.” He gave her a confused look. “He believes there’s two.” She gave him a grin. “I hope to speak to Mrs. Heywood. She seems to be Sanditon’s leading expert on the matter currently.”

“Can I ask you not to go riding?”

She gave him a look. “I will not go riding horses Babington.” He looked relieved. “Except maybe for my two-legged horse.” She gave him a wink.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“You have done enough sir. I suggest you spend time with your friends. I expect you to be a helpful homebody when the time comes.”

“There is no other place I would rather be.”

“I would also suggest you make the bet before they realize you have more information than they do. I want some extra money for the nursery.”

They met up with Lady Worchester who was currently walking on the beach with two of the younger Heywood children. She looked up and gave them a smile. “Lord and Lady Babington.”

“Lady Worchester. It appears you have your hands full.”

“I do. Care to assist?”

“Of course.” Ariel said taking a hand of one of them with Babington taking the other. “So, it seems you’ve managed to make this the wedding of the season.”

“Well, there would had been another one had you not made such a scene in the graveyard.”

“You wound me cousin. That was all Lord Babington’s fault. I was a perfectly respectable young lady until he came along.”

“Really?” Susan teased her.

“Mostly respectable?” Ariel said back. “Okay fine. I was a terrible young lady, but is it my fault his mother didn’t warn him of ladies like me?”

Babington let out a chuckle. “She most certainly did. The problem was I was never one to listen myself.”

“So, Susan. Your particular friend going to attend this wedding tomorrow?”

“Is there a bet?”

“Of course. I am willing to trade information on that for information on some other bet.”

“Hmm, who would that involve?”

“Why the soon to be Parkers of course.”

“You know I thought I was marrying a respectable lady.” Babington quipped at her.

“How else do you think I make my pin money husband?”


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Epilogue  
Mrs. Hadley arrived in Sanditon eagerly to take up her season residence. Since the interest in development of the seaside resort, Lady Babington had invited her to come help setting up some key events. Between her own children set to grace their presence soon, followed by Mrs. Parker and Mrs. Crowe, the Duke of Queensberry had graciously decided to humor his sister and brother in law to have his wedding ceremony in Sanditon.

Tom Parker was busier than ever with another wave of the beau monde descending on the town. Parker enterprises, led by Sidney Parker, was booming. James Stringer had enough work lined up for several crews. His blooming relationship with Miss Lambe had been unexpectant, but Sidney had encouraged her to make the decisions for herself. With Charlotte back in Sanditon, she had thought about a home like the one she remembered in Antigua. Working with Mr. Stringer on the design, the two had gotten to know each other over the year.

Mr. Stringer had proved himself to be a trustworthy suitor and as a good friend of Charlotte’s, Georgiana learned how to play cricket and was on his team. His business had gathered so much steam that he had gotten business from ones in the ton, allowing him to take a short break to attend an apprenticeship in London, where he continued to court Georgiana during the off season.

“Well Mrs. Parker,” Sidney spoke to Charlotte as they took a late swim in their cove, “soon you will not be able to sneak out with me for this fresh air and breaking exercise.”

“Why Mr. Parker, Dr. Fuchs tells me that it is particularly important for a young lady to get as much exercise as possible, especially after having a baby. If you think that means the kind of exercise that got me in this situation to begin with, well do I have news for you.”

Sidney laughed at her. “I distinctly remember you being a willing participant.”

Charlotte smiled at him. “Very willing Mr. Parker. In fact, I’d be a willing participant at this very moment.”

Sidney let out a breath. “I think you’ve been hanging around Lady B too much.”

Charlotte laughed. “Well, she does come up with some very good ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
